Superestrellas de papel
by Crosseyra
Summary: Eren Jaeger es el ídolo adolescente del momento; Levi Ackerman un joven adulto de veintiocho de situación económica inestable. Levi tiene un don indiscutible en la composición de música, pero nadie ha descubierto esa gema sin pulir que lleva consigo. Eren, sin embargo, lo hace. Un muchacho de fama y un joven de las calles se unen para crear la canción perfecta./AU/RIREN.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. Esta historia es mía.

**Pareja:** Levi x Eren (Riren).

**Advertencias:** AU. Contenido homosexual explícito. Material de narcóticos.

**Superestrellas de papel**

by

**Crosseyra**

**Prólogo**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a Jocelyn Candia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a calle, atestada por transeúntes, se desglosa a través de toda la avenida principal, mientras en la radio anuncian los veinte minutos restantes que quedan antes de que el encuentro de los Sabuesos de María contra el equipo local de Sina—Los Vikingos—comience. La gente se amontona en las mesas de la cafetería frente al televisor mientras la cadena nacional transmite los primeros segundos de pre-calentamiento en la cancha. El furor, la emoción y la ansiedad del momento se aglutina como una densa niebla alrededor.

Sé que tengo que moverme con las copas de té helado, los tres emparedados de camarón y el café negro hasta la mesa siete en el rincón, pero la señora Kirschtein—una mujer robusta, simpática y ya en la edad donde no puede moverse bien—está entrometiéndose en el medio. El jefe grita en el fondo de la cocina, y sé que tengo que apresurarme con los pedidos antes de que el partido comience y la turba se descontrole por completo. En ocasiones como esta siempre se pierde vajilla y la basura restante es colosal—asqueroso—, pero las ganancias que trae lo compensan realmente bien.

Ella me ve, conociéndome, y me saluda con una sonrisa; apenas devuelvo el gesto con un asentimiento y hago malabarismos con la bandeja en una mano para ayudar a la señora Kirschtein a sentarse en su lugar, a un lado de su marido. Veo el paso libre y camino rápidamente hacia la mesa siete. Erwin está allí, sentado junto con sus colegas de la oficina, y me da unas palmadas en el hombro cuando deposito la taza de café y los emparedados frente a ellos.

—Esto se volvió un alegre caos, Levi. —me dice, casi gritando por sobre el bullicio del local.

Me inclino hacia adelante para que me escuche.

—No me importaría que movieras tu trasero a la salida; mientras menos, mejor.

Suelta una carcajada y esboza una sonrisa cómplice.

—Lamento destrozar tus esperanzas.

No digo nada; con eso es suficiente, y me dedico a avanzar por entre la multitud hacia la mesa ubicada en la hilera contra los ventanales; unas universitarias esperan el té helado con los ojos fijos en la pantalla del enorme televisor. La mirada de una chica peliroja me encuentra cuando solo estoy a unos pasos, y sonríe de manera coqueta mientras se encoje de hombros.

Me hubiera servido más que la mocosa, en vez de flirtear conmigo, hiciera espacio en la mesa para sus jodidos pedidos.

La política del local y la costumbre en sí me dice que no haga ningún movimiento en falso; ser grosero y en medio de este escándalo no es muy buena idea; así que simplemente dejo el encargo en la mesa y vuelvo trotando hacia el mostrador. Cuando salto por sobre la consola y aterrizo a un lado de la canasta con los pedidos, las voces se vuelven un murmullo, y el conductor radial del partido anuncia que es momento del himno nacional de los tres estados. Las cámaras enfocan el escenario plegable a un costado de la cancha, y el rostro joven del artista invitado llena las pantallas de, probablemente, todo televisor de la ciudad.

Eren Jaeger aferra las manos al soporte del micrófono y comienza a entonar a capela la canción regional de María, Rose y Sina.

El mundo, de pronto, se queda en silencio cuando el ídolo adolescente del momento se luce frente a un coliseo repleto de fanáticos.

Estoy cansado de ver el rostro de un crío asomarse en cada rincón de Sina. No hay sitio de la ciudad en donde no haya una pancarta con su cara, en cada canal pasan su último éxito por lo menos dos veces al día, y en la radio no hay programa que no salga con un especial de su disco recién salido del horno.

No hay persona en este planeta que no conozca a Eren Jaeger.

No hay persona en este mundo que no cante sus canciones.

Excepto yo.

El mocoso interpreta las últimas notas antes de que las luces sobre él se apaguen y el público rompa en aplausos. En la cafetería más de un idiota vitoreaba al chico desde su asiento con la misma emoción que experimentaría alguien saltando y gritando en las gradas del estadio, y rápidamente los jugadores entran en la cancha y el árbitro, posicionado en su asiento sobre la malla, alza las manos con el silbato en la boca. Sopla con fuerza, el balón se eleva por los aires y el primer saque se desata con el rugido de la gente.

El legendario encuentro entre los Sabuesos de María y los Vikingos de Sina finalmente estalla.

Me vuelvo sobre los talones y recibo la charola con pedidos de las manos de Erd. Me dedica una sonrisa apenada, de esas que me dicen que por favor me quede un poco más para ayudarle. Chasqueo la lengua y giro en dirección a las mesas; los más alborotadores las golpean con las palmas al ritmo del encuentro, y me convenzo a mí mismo de que debo quedarme un poco más. Una media hora será suficiente.

Me retiro de mi turno cuando el partido ya va un poco más avanzado de la mitad; las calles anochecidas están desoladas mientras corro a través de ellas para alcanzar el último tren y por fin irme a casa. Isabel está sola en el pequeño departamento, se ha estado quedando conmigo mientras Farlan está fuera de la ciudad por trabajo, y probablemente esté arrellanada en el sillón oyendo al conductor relatar el encuentro mientras devora lo que sea que haya calentado en el microondas para cenar.

Abordo; en el vagón hay un pobre viejo mendigo con una guitarra en los brazos y la radio portátil encendida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Oigo el chirriar de la estática y los últimos vestigios del encuentro divagar en el ambiente en el recorrido, y cuando finalmente llego a la estación, el aparato lanza un chasquido antes de apagarse.

El silencio no es por mucho; unas vez que salgo el mundo se ha remecido por la victoria de los Vikingos, y está siendo atestado por la voz de Eren Jaeger reproduciéndose en los mil y un televisores de Sina, transmitiendo una repetición de su aparición en el _show_ de apertura.

* * *

><p>Otra vez yo saltando con una nueva historia recién salida del horno.<p>

La cosa es simple nuevamente: Este es el proyecto de este mes. No contará con más allá de ocho capítulo, siendo esto lo máximo; puede ser menos, y contendrá un prólogo adjunto con un pequeño epílogo.

La próxima semana comienzo con pruebas rezagadas, así que este fic estará finalizado a más tardar el doce de Enero (cumpliendo un mes exacto).

Los capítulos serán, como de costumbre, de aproximadamente dos mil palabras.

El primer capítulo será publicado el lunes.

**Dedicado a Jocelyn Candia. Amas la música con tu vida, y aunque no compartimos fascinación por los mismos fandoms, quiero dedicártelo. Esto es para ti.**

Muchas gracias por leer el principio de "Superestrellas de papel".

¡Nos leemos!

Atte. Shó.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Aprobado por Carol's Beteos Corporation Inc._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Isayama Hajime; la historia de este fic es mía.

**Pareja: **Levi x Eren (Riren).

**Advertencia: **AU. Contenido homosexual explícito. Violencia verbal y física. Material de narcóticos.

**Superestrellas de papel**

by

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo I**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a Jocelyn Candia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>unca me gustó el olor del hollín, el azufre y las cosas quemándose, porque son un sinónimo de suciedad. Son como el polvo, partículas pequeñas enviadas directamente desde el mismo infierno para atacar tu cocina y arrasar con el higiene; manchan todo y son difíciles de remover. Las detesto.

Me levanté de la cama media hora antes de que el despertador sonara precisamente porque el aroma de algo incinerándose en la cocina me despabiló.

Encontré a Izzy metida en el fogón luchando con unos huevos estrellados en la sartén; la puerta baja de la nevera seguía abierta y la pequeña radio a baterías sobre la mesa plegable—que usamos como comedor—chirriaba en medio de interferencia y la programación matutina. Había una nube de humo expandiéndose por el cielo del departamento, y avancé a zancadas para abrir la ventana del diminuto balcón con el fin de que la humareda se fuera.

Escuché a la mocosa murmurar algo entre dientes, ignorando que yo estaba allí.

Isabel Magnolia no debería estar haciendo un desastre con mi cocina.

Chasqueé la lengua y le quité la sartén de las manos, haciéndola a un lado con suavidad. Se quejó, lanzando palabrotas al aire, e inmediatamente la fulminé con la mirada; Izzy no necesitaba tener una boca tan sucia como la mía.

—¡Yo estaba haciendo eso! —me gritó, y le revolví los cabellos mientras intentaba hacer algo con la mitad del huevo carbonizado.

—¿Has hablado con Farlan? —le cuestioné, ignorando sus quejas.

—Llamó hace unos minutos; dice que adelantaron trabajo y vuelve la próxima semana. Dice también que seas bueno conmigo.

No la estaba viendo, pero juraría que una sonrisa cómplice le estaba elevando las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Estoy seguro que Farlan se limitaría a decirte que no me causes ninguna jodida molestia y que obedezcas en todo. —raspé el fondo del sartén para desprender los trozos de huevo adheridos con un tenedor. Volteé a mirarla; Isabel me atisbaba con los labios fruncidos. —¿Me equivoco, Magnolia?

Rodó los ojos verdes, indignada.

—Se nota que ustedes dos pasan _mucho_ tiempo juntos.

—¿Qué pasa con ese tono, mocosa?

Izzy me dio la espalda, se apoyó en el marco sin puerta que conecta con la sala-comedor-living y golpeó la puertecilla de la nevera para cerrarla. De nuevo, la fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Sabes? Nunca he visto que traigas una chica a tu casa. —arrastró las palabras con un tono meloso. Escalofriante. —Ustedes siempre recalcan lo bien que se la pasaban juntos cuando niños y lo muy unidos que eran. Anda, dime, ¿descubriste tu homosexualidad con Farlan?

Me detuve en seco al oírle, con el brazo alargado hacia la despensa para sacar un plato y el sartén crepitándome en la mano. Me giré sobre el torso para encararla, el fuego de la cocina seguía encendido y los ojos turquesa de Isabel me miraron agudamente, confiados. Sí, quizás Farlan Church y yo experimentamos juntos, quizás solíamos tener sexo cada semana antes de ella, pero eso Izzy no necesitaba saberlo.

Apagué el fogón y deslicé los huevos en el plato recién sacado de la alacena. Caminé hacia la mesa plegable y dejé los huevos reposar encima en lo que ella se sentaba con cubiertos en mano.

—Tienes una imaginación muy grande, niña. —dije. —Podrías usar esa misma imaginación para terminar tus deberes a tiempo y no causar un alboroto en clases todos los días.

Isabel me observó por prolongados segundos, determinada a encontrar algo en mí que le diera la razón. Le devolví la mirada, enviando el mensaje tácito de que cerrara la boca y metiera la cabeza de lleno en el plato, sin embargo, ella no se retractó tan fácilmente. Al final bufó, inflando los mofletes, y llevó el tenedor hacia los huevos estrellados.

—Odio que seas tan... —se lo pensó, y me señaló con el cubierto a la cara. —...así.

No dije nada, esperando que el tema se zanjara, y opté por ir a darme una ducha; llegar temprano a trabajar me daría puntos extra para que esta vez no me despidieran por el mismo motivo de nuevo. Cuando salí a vestirme, caí en el detalle de que Izzy había ventilado las habitaciones y tendido las camas. Sonreí; esa mocosa había aprendido bien dentro de los cinco años que había vivido con nosotros.

Isabel Magnolia; la chiquilla sucia y huérfana que Farlan trajo a casa una noche de verano como si hubiera recogido un pestilente perro de la calle, y que con su llegada cambió todo mi mundo. Farlan Church ya no era exclusivamente de mi pertenencia, sino que tenía que compartir su compañía con una muchacha de la calle que no distaba mucho de ser como nosotros.

Lentamente la ecuación fue cambiando en nuestro hogar.

Ya no era _Levi y Farlan_, sino que pasó a ser un _Levi, Farlan e Isabel._

Luego; ya no era un _Levi, Farlan e Isabel_, sino un _Farlan e Izzy. _

¿Cuándo fue el preciso instante en que yo ya no figuraba en la fórmula? Quién sabe.

Salí del departamento en lo que Isabel me despedía con un beso en la mejilla mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla que había estado dando vueltas durante todo el último mes. Entrando por la calle las pancartas con el rostro del culpable se presentaron en cada poste, cada pared, cada letrero gigante de la ciudad. Los ojos vivos y verdes de Eren Jaeger—probablemente retocados en maquillaje y _Photoshop_—miraban la capital del estado de Sina sin mirarla realmente.

Con su último éxito, _Falling in Love, _había contagiado con su presencia comercial aún más de lo que ya.

Me apestaba.

Sus letras me apestaban.

Sus ritmos me apestaban.

Los instrumentos demasiado básicos; la típica canción popera que, de alguna forma, volvía locas a las adolescentes. La usual combinación de elementos demasiado usada, pero que de cualquier manera encantaba al público popular.

_El modo de los principiantes._

Las canciones de Eren Jaeger no tenían una pizca de corazón.

**(...)**

Cuando estaba cruzando el bulevar, vi a Dawney Jones—el jefe del restorán en el que trabajaba como camarero los turnos de la mañana de lunes a sábado—sentado en el único escalón que daba a la puerta trasera del local. Faltaban quince minutos para que el restaurante abriera sus puertas, y el hombre estaba echado sobre el pavimento fumándose un cigarrillo y con su móvil pegado a la oreja.

Me vio entrando por el callejón, y retiró el teléfono de su oído en el preciso momento en que me di cuenta que el mío vibraba el interior del bolsillo del pantalón. Cortó la llamada con el pulgar, y el celular dejó de moverse.

—Llegas temprano, chico. —empezó, lanzando el cigarro al suelo y pisándolo con la suela del zapato. Fruncí el ceño, teniendo un mal presentimiento. —¿Te importaría acompañarme a mi oficina?

Asentí; negarme no era realmente una posibilidad.

Le seguí por el local, vi a una chica nueva al pasar junto a las primeras mesas; la placa que tenía enganchada al bolsillo delantero del mandil profesaba "Emma" con letras grandes y doradas; el cabello negro recogido con pinzas no era real impedimento para que escondiera los ojos bajo el flequillo al verme pasar.

No la conocía.

Se supone que ella tampoco a mí.

¿Qué pasa con esa reacción?

Atravesé las puertas dobles de la cocina a la cola de Dawney, y el movimiento en el lugar era vivo y latente. Dumas Schmitz—el chef a la cabeza—me saludó con una mano alzada. Nunca fui muy amigo de ese tipo, sin embargo, noté que tampoco llegó a mirarme a la cara cuando lo hizo. Poco a poco iba entendiendo a dónde iba a parar el asunto.

Dejando la cocina atrás, entramos al pequeño pasillo de los almacenes; tres puertas al fondo se encontraba la oficina de Dawney Jones.

Me detuve a mitad de camino, terminando de comprender por completo lo que estaba pasando.

—Si va a patearme fuera de su asqueroso local, ahórrese las formalidades, señor Jones. —se paró en seco cuando le hablé, y se volteó sobre los talones mientras yo cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. —Solo deme el finiquito de la semana y terminemos con esto.

Me atisbó fijamente; los ojos marrones tenían una determinación voluble. Siempre fue así con él, o en realidad con todos; nadie podía mantenerse firme cuando estaba yo, y eso me irritaba colosalmente. Un cobarde intimidado por una mirada muerta no cabía en mi lista de principios.

Excepto Erwin.

Erwin nunca se amedrentaba por mi culpa.

—De hecho, chico, eso no será posible... —comenzó, arrastrando cuidadosamente las palabras. Entrecerré los ojos; el fastidio empezaba a subirme por el cuerpo. —No voy a pagarte esta semana.

—No me jodas, viejo. El empleador le paga al trabajador; es la ley.

—Jamás firmaste un contrato conmigo, Levi. Trabajaste por boleta semanal.

Las manos me picaban, quería estamparlas en la cara arrugada del malnacido idiota, pero las escondí firmemente bajo las axilas, haciendo acopio de todo el autocontrol que tenía. Las palabras de Farlan me llegaron a la cabeza acompañadas por las de Erwin.

_"No te metas en problemas, Levi."_

_"Contrólate; por estas cosas tus trabajos no duran"._

—Dame la mierda que me corresponde, Dawney, y dejamos el maldito asunto en paz. —le espeté; la voz me salió fría y demandante.

Se quedó quieto un par de segundos; me miraba como si estuviera sopesando sus palabras.

—Te estoy despidiendo porque tu conducta le generó perdidas al restorán que sobrepasan tu sueldo, Levi. Que no te pague esta semana lo compensa.

Si hay algo que detesto con mi pútrida alma, esas son a las pequeñas ratas predeciblemente interesadas solo por el dinero. No me apetecía lidiar con sabandijas como Dawney Jones por mi cuenta gracias a un mísero sueldo semanal, pero Isabel estaba a mi cuidado, y necesitaba el dinero por ella.

Farlan contaba conmigo.

—Tu maldito cliente estaba golpeando a su estúpida esposa en mis narices, y ese tipo de cosas, _Jones_, no van a pasar en mi presencia, incluso si tu mierdero antro de comida batara se va a la quiebra por ello. —elevé el tono sin darme cuenta, y sentí mi sangre correr más rápido de lo normal.

El idiota se quedó callado, abriendo los ojos de par en par, y llegué a pensar que íbamos a llegar a un acuerdo sin violencia de por medio.

—¿A quién demonios le importa eso?

Sí, realmente lo pensé.

Hubo un momento de claridad en medio de los puñetazos que propinaba dirigidos al rostro de Dawney Jones en el que la vocecita de la santurrona conciencia me decía que debía detenerme por mi cuenta. Odiaba la sensación de sangre ajena bañarme la piel y los rastros de saliva pegárseme a los nudillos, y en vez de contenerme a mí mismo por ello lo único que hice fue dejar de usar mis manos para masacrar al imbécil a patadas.

Golpeaba, golpeaba y seguía golpeando. La parte sádica de mi razonamiento me decía que se lo merecía.

_"Por esto no tienes trabajo, Levi."_

Me ordené a mí mismo detenerme en el justo momento en que Dumas Schmitz me atajó de los hombros y me alejó rápidamente del inconsciente Dawney tendido en el suelo y con un charco de sangre rodeándole la cabeza. Dimtri, un ayudante en la cocina, trataba de levantar a la sabandija y gritaba hacia quién quiera que estuviese allí que pidiera una ambulancia.

Algo me dijo Dumas, y supe que era el momento de desaparecer de la escena del crimen y nunca volver a poner un pie cerca del local.

Cuando estaba cruzando el pasillo a la salida de emergencias, vi a la nueva mirarme con terror y compasión desde la puerta semi-abierta de la cocina; a sus pies había una libreta intacta y la placa de "Emma" tirada sobre los azulejos blancos del suelo.

Fuera la maldita canción de Eren Jaeger sonaba desde los parlantes de un viejo _Sedan._

* * *

><p>¡Actualización del lunes! Estoy malditamente babeando por algo de sueño y un buen descanso (estuve despierta un tiempo record para poder terminarlo a tiempo y avanzar en algunas otras cosillas más).<p>

El capítulo dos estará para el jueves.

Sí, tienen razón, este fic también contiene Farbel y el medianamente sutil Levi x Farlan (no al revés).

También aclarar algo; alguien me preguntó ayer si yo era la misma Crosseyra que andaba deambulando en Tumblr con esos dibujitos charchas riren... Yep, lo soy. Para evitar esto, anclé todas mis cuentas sociales que utilizo a mi perfil de FF. Si alguien tiene curiosidad o dudas respecto a ello, por favor visitar mi perfil.

De todas formas siempre pueden mandarme un mensaje por MP.

Agradecimientos a todos los favourites y follows que recibí en el prólogo. También muchísimas gracias a **Charlie Yang** y a **Marshall Erisabel **por los maravillosos comentarios. Son un amor.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

Atte. Shó.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A. _

_Aprobado por Carol's Beteos Coporation Inc._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Las canciones interpretadas/usadas en el fic pertenecen en su totalidad a Maroon 5.

La historia es mía.

**Pareja: **Levi x Eren (Riren).

**Advertencia: **AU. Violencia verbal y física. Contenido homosexual explícito. Uso del denominado "Song-fic". Material de narcóticos.

**Superestrellas de papel**

by

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo II**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a Jocelyn Candia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>obre el capialzado de la mohosa ventana de una de las habitaciones del _Wings of Freedom_ había rastros de pintura descascarada y colillas de cigarro. Pude escuchar el chirrido constante de las vigas sucumbir ante la oxidación y el paso de once inviernos continuos sin una pizca de descanso, derruyendo su belleza hasta hacerla desaparecer. Este lugar—un viejo edificio arrendatario en el distrito Stohess de la capital de Sina—era lo más cercano que recordaba a tener una casa y una familia.

Tardes enteras desperdiciadas jugando con los críos que vivían en las habitaciones del piso cinco, viviendo con una prima que era prácticamente una hermana y con un amigo que tiempo después iba a convertirse en lo más cercano a un amante que he tenido jamás. Una madre prostituta no era algo por lo que ni yo ni los demás debían preocuparse siendo algo tan común en lugares como este.

Un bloque abandonado que el Ayuntamiento todavía no se había dignado a demoler.

¿Cuál era el sentido de mantener algo tan deprimente en pie en medio de una zona decadente como lo era el distrito Stohess?

Quién sabe.

Siendo pasada la medianoche, la capital del estado de Sina seguía siendo iluminada por las luces artificiales de una desabrida ciudad sumida en lujos. Esta parte del país era lo que se consideraba los altos barrios de los tres estados, un minúsculo trozo de todo el territorio que poseía la gran mayoría de las riquezas de la nación, abastecida de la opulencia que no veías en otros lados.

Pero incluso en las zonas pomposas siempre se tenía una contraparte.

Stohess era una de ellas; uno de los distritos más pobres y abandonados por el Estado que seguía en pie por simple convicción de su gente. Los marginales, los olvidados, los que nunca vieron una mano tendida en ayuda; los habitantes de este pequeño pedazo de tierra menguado solo se tenían unos a otros para hacerse notar, para exigir los derechos que todos pisoteaban; aquí más que en otros sectores.

Ser el contraste de lo mejor de un país entero tenía repercusiones más fuertes que en lugares de los otros dos Estados. Aquí era más notorio, más duro, prestado a la discriminación multiplicada cien veces, y por la capital no había mucha empatía por otros rangos sociales. Los ricos eran fríos, prepotentes, arrogantes. Los pobres eran... pobres.

De cualquier manera, _Wings of Freedom_ era ese tipo de lugar especial al que siempre regresabas por motivos varios.

La habitación trescientos uno de la quinta planta seguía teniendo el revestimiento crema en las paredes de la sala, aunque el paso del tiempo lo había deshojado y convertido en polvo sobre el piso de concreto desnudo. En su momento tuvo azulejos blancos que se mantuvieron siempre limpios cuando vivía aquí, sin embargo, todo lo que llenó este lugar de vida, recuerdos y le daba el aspecto de un hogar fue saqueado años atrás en una redada por tráfico de drogas.

A los diecisiete me obligaron a dejar este cuarto donde cabíamos tres.

Me separé de la única ventana de la habitación y me senté contra las paredes delgadas; a un lado descansaba en su funda la vieja guitarra acústica que Farlan y yo logramos conseguir en un trueque con un viejo del _Mercado Subterra_. Lleva varios años con nosotros, y solo dos moviéndose conmigo; desde que Church se fue a vivir con Izzy, me cedió la total custodia del instrumento.

Sobre el concreto, también, hay alrededor de veinte hojas gastadas y rayadas, desperdigadas en todas direcciones. No logro distinguir nada de lo que dicen en la plena oscuridad, sin embargo, se bien qué son, qué contiene, de qué tratan. Son ideas, momentos, pequeños vestigios de emoción que en mi vida he experimentado, y a los que les he querido dar un ritmo, un par de cuerdas sonando entre los dedos y un significado; algo que no tiene razón de ser.

Nadie las escuchará nunca aparte de mí.

Eso es lo que quiero creer.

Este edificio derruido, abandonado y deprimente es mi refugio de las cosas que no quiero enfrentar todavía. Isabel está sola en el departamento, en otro distrito un poco más acomodado que esto, probablemente carcomiéndose las uñas porque no he contestado ninguna de sus llamadas. Erwin debe estar en la cafetería de la avenida, tan insistente como siempre hasta el punto de hacerme apagar mi propio móvil y mandarlo lejos, bebiéndose un café negro en lo que intenta descubrir qué estoy pensando.

Todos se rompen la cabeza tratando de descifrar lo que hay en mí.

Yo también estoy intentando descubrirlo.

Mi vida se ha basado en no tener mis objetivos claros. Mis trabajos no duran, tal vez porque no soy bueno, tal vez porque no quiero conservarlos. Mis amistades son reducidas, quizás porque no me gusta ser condescendiente con nadie, quizás porque con pocos me basta. Mi vida es pequeña, ambulante, irrelevante para el resto. La vida de los demás es irrelevante para mí.

No me proyecto a un futuro; es más real concentrarse en lo que está pasando ahora, lo que necesito ahora, lo que debo hacer para sobrevivir hoy, no mañana.

Quizás Isabel Magnolia sea la excepción a la regla.

Sé que al día siguiente debo volver, tenderme sobre el sofá y empezar a marcar desde ya los avisos en los periódicos. No suelo ser exigente con el salario ni las horas de trabajo, pero mientras Izzy siga conmigo, debo valerme de las aptitudes que tengo. Los periodos que pasa Farlan fuera son irregulares, por lo que no puedo fiarme si dice que volverá la próxima semana, cuando puede que esté de regreso dentro del siguiente mes.

Izzy es como esa hermana pequeña que no puedo odiar, incluso si arrancó dulcemente al compañero con el que había esperado pasar mis veintiocho años de vida.

No soy indeciso, simplemente despreocupado por el sí o el no.

Ambas mierdas son la misma cosa, al fin y al cabo.

Cojo una hoja al azar del montón disperso sobre el concreto frío y la inspecciono sutilmente. A duras penas veo el título, y con eso es más que suficiente. Alargo la mano para tomar la guitarra, desenfundarla, y me levanto del suelo pasándome la cinta por el hombro y la espalda, dándole ajustes a la tirilla para que quede bien sujeta y a una altura adecuada. La guitarra pende de mí, y me paseo por la habitación buscando el momento perfecto para comenzar.

Me gustaría haberla escrito antes, así ella hubiera podido escucharla.

Posiciono los dedos sobre las cuerdas y el traste, aferrando la mano alrededor del diapasón, y con la derecha rozo las cuerdas sobre la boca de la guitarra. Rasgueo con el primer movimiento, y el instrumento suelta un sonido desafinado; intento mejorarla probando las cuerdas y jugando con el clavijero.

Pasa un momento, y todo está en orden.

Aspiro quedamente.

Estoy listo.

Los dedos los deslizo sobre la boca; las cuerdas vibran y toco, moviendo los dígitos, presionando las cuerdas del traste. Un punteo simple, y preparo la voz para dejarla fluir.

_Bella reina de solo dieciocho_

_Tuvo problemas consigo misma_

_Él siempre estaba para ayudarla_

_Ella siempre perteneció a alguien más._

Canté usual, llenando la vacía habitación con una voz igualmente vacía, ida, imaginaria. La falta de luz, la noche fría colándose por la ventana, la espesura de una oscuridad que no se disipaba conmigo, con lo que intentaba hacer. No me molestaba; de cierto modo esperaba que la soledad estuviera allí para escucharme tocar.

_No me importa pasar todo los días_

_Fuera, en la esquina, bajo la lluvia torrencial_

_Buscar a la chica de los sonrisa rota_

_Preguntarle si le gustaría quedarse un rato._

Anabelle Ackerman fue una mujer abandonada, una madre luchadora, una prostituta orgullosa de serlo si con ello mantenía a dos críos sanos. Era lo que todos intentaban no mirar.

_Y ella será amada._

—Increíble...

Me detuve en seco; el último rasgueo sobre las cuerdas se dispersó en el aire hasta volverse la nada. No me había dado cuenta de que un mocoso estaba tambaleándose bajo el dintel de una entrada que hace tiempo había acabado sin puerta. El frío—como no—también se inmiscuía por allí.

Le observé bien; el me sostenía la mirada a pequeños intervalos. Pensé que se debía al hecho de que, como todos, era un cobarde de miradas muertas, luego entendí que sencillamente no era capaz de enfocar bien la vista.

¿Un pequeño vagabundo que había tenido la misma idea que yo al venir aquí?

—Eres increíble... —dijo, sujetándose de los bordes del marco, luchando con sus pies para poder entrar por completo.

Se tropezó y cayó al suelo justo frente a mí; el concreto desnudo le recibió con un bonito y doloroso abrazo.

Idiota.

Le ignoré; mi tiempo a solas había llegado a su fin, así que opté por reunir mis cosas y ver si todavía podía tomar el último tren hacia Beleram. Mis planes sobre quedarme aquí hasta el amanecer habían sido deliberadamente frustrados por un chiquillo que, a juzgar por su estado, estaba drogado.

Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, las palabras le salían con un esfuerzo y una lentitud extraña; no era capaz de nivelar su cuerpo del todo. Intentó levantarse a duras penas del suelo, sin embargo, tropezó vergonzosamente hasta tenderse de nuevo sobre el piso frío y áspero.

Y comenzó a reír.

Demonios, el chico era un pequeño despojo de narcóticos.

—Es una muy bonita canción. —comentó mientras yo guardaba los papeles en el saquillo de la funda; la voz le vibraba y se le desvanecía en los labios a ratos. —¿Tú la escribiste?

No respondí; no valía mi tiempo.

Pero me giré a mirarle.

La oscuridad de la noche se extendía y se apoderaba de la capital a un grado tal que la visibilidad era casi nula, más si se trataba de un edificio abandonado, derruido y a punto de colapsar como este. Las cintas amarillas tapizando el perímetro y cada entrada de esta estructura eran advertencias sustanciales, sin embargo, jamás hice caso a ellas.

A pesar de la negrura impactante, pude apreciar sus ojos.

Dos grandes gemas turquesas que refulgían bajo los efectos de la droga.

Su rostro se me hacía vagamente familiar.

El muchacho tenía los ojos de Isabel.

Me colgué la funda al hombro sin mucho esfuerzo y avancé tranquilamente hacia la salida, sin la más mínima intención de detenerme. Un pequeño detalle fluctuó en mi interior, y pensé que, en vez de tener al pequeño vago sin techo frente a mí, la figura menuda y carismática de Isabel Magnolia le reemplazaba. Quizás porque tenían los ojos del mismo color, quizás porque, en realidad, sus miradas eran idénticas; fuese cual fuese el motivo, me detuve a su lado, le tendí una mano y le ayudé a erguirse del suelo.

Se aferró a mis brazos e intentó enderezarse sin trabarse con sus propios pies. Lo logró, se levantó finalmente del suelo de concreto desnudo y me miró a los ojos.

Izzy, detente; no tienes permitido mirarme a través de los ojos de alguien más.

—Por favor... —comenzó el chico, y captó completamente mi atención. —Trabaja conmigo como compositor. Tendrás un sueldo alto... muy alto, tanto como la torre Eiffel. ¡Quizás más grande! —volvió a reírse, ladeando la cabeza para apoyarla sobre mi hombro. —Por favor... sácame de esto.

Su voz se quebró, y juraría sentir las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas como si de mi propia piel se tratara.

Solo era un jodido adicto.

—Vete a casa, mocoso.

Abandoné al muchacho en la habitación trescientos uno, quinto piso, del añejo y descolorido edificio arrendatario _Wings of Freedom _con un mal sabor en la boca. Tuve el vago presentimiento de que me había equivocado, que había errado de la manera más imbécil y colosal posible, sin embargo, no sabía en qué las había jodido.

Hasta que salí a la calle.

Una pancarta enorme asechando el distrito de Stohess; el rostro curtido, perfecto y retocado en maquillaje de Eren Jaeger se iluminaba por sobre las luces que apuntaban a su imaginaria posición. Los ojos turquesa que vi en el mocoso del cuarto estaban ahora observando la ciudad desde las alturas, dominando con su fama la capital de Sina y el resto del país.

Me apestaba.

Sus canciones me apestaban.

Sus letras me apestaban.

Él me apestaba.

No obstante, no me importaba venderme si eso aseguraba el bienestar de Isabel. Farlan contaba conmigo.

En este ostentoso lugar donde los lujos son el pan de cada día, el dinero lideraba la pirámide.

Corrí escaleras arriba conteniendo la respiración. Cuando puse un pie dentro de la habitación trescientos uno, la oscuridad y la soledad se materializaban alrededor.

Eren Jaeger ya no estaba.

* * *

><p>Como prometí, capítulo del Jueves (tarde, pero sigue siendo jueves aquí en Chile).<p>

Se acabó el paro docente en mi liceo, así que estas últimas semanas de diciembre nos van a garchar a todas; por esto puede que el siguiente capítulo tarde una semana, así que de antemano les digo que no estará hasta el próximo jueves, para Navidad. Quizás lo suba en Noche buena, pero no estoy segura.

Agradecimientos a todos los favourites y follows que recibí de esta historia. También muchas gracias a **Charlie Yang**, a la hermosa **Momo Evans** y a **Rina Ackerman por los comentarios que dejaron en el capítulo anterior. De verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo; me emocionan un montón.**

¡Nos leemos a la próxima!

Atte. Shó.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Aprobado por Carol's Beteos Coporation Inc._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. La trama es mía.

**Pareja: **Levi x Eren (Riren).

**Advertencias: **AU. Contenido homosexual explícito. Violencia verbal y/o física. Contenido de narcóticos.

**Superestrellas de papel**

by

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo III**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a Jocelyn Candia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>obre las gradas del edificio de apartamentos puedo escuchar el viento soplar suave contra el techo de concreto derruido, vigas oxidadas y cubiertas de hojalata. La corriente hace eco entre la delgada chapa de metal, como un silbido, y se pierde serpenteando por el pequeño callejón que conecta con una red zigzagueante de estrechos pasadizos.

El humo del cigarrillo que Erwin tenía en los dedos ascendió en espirales y se desvaneció por la puerta abierta que da a la calle. Le vi tomarse su tiempo, recargado sobre el marco negro de la entrada del edifico, golpeando el pitillo con el pulgar para desechar los residuos de ceniza. Me miró, metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, y volvió la vista hacia el exterior.

—Es normal que los de su clase se metan en las drogas. —dice, dándole una calada profunda al cigarro. —Pero lo usual es que consuman en sus _penthouse_ y se vayan a vomitar en sus propios baños, no en antros a medio demoler.

—No entiendo porqué ese mocoso estaba metido allí.

—¿Estás seguro que era él? —pregunta Erwin, por enésima vez, mientras cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. Me mira por el rabillo del ojo con suspicacia. Me molesta. —No todos los días te encuentras a Eren Jaeger con un pitillo metido en la nariz y ofreciéndote trabajo como compositor. No es por nada, Levi, pero creo que eso es mucha suerte para una persona.

Atisbé al cejón sabiendo el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Volvemos al punto de inicio; estoy loco, molesto y empecé a alucinar, o al menos eso es de lo que él está convencido. Repasé un millón de veces las posibilidades estos días, pero—demonios—es inconfundible. El pobre drogadicto tenía el cabello castaño, piel tostada y unos ojos turquesas que refulgían en la oscuridad; características que compartía con el maldito ídolo adolescente del momento.

Sin embargo, eso no prueba nada, ¿no?

Suspiro, resguardando mis manos bajo las axilas.

—¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?

—Creo que te estás confundiendo de persona; es todo. —comenta, y me irrita saber que quizás estoy más desconcertado de lo que puedo notar.

Me levanto tranquilamente y empujo la puerta de cristal en lo que Erwin Smith se aparta para darme el paso; el vidrio está mugriento y con manchas de grasa, y me recuerdo a mí mismo de quejarme por la limpieza de este lugar. La entrada se abre, una ráfaga de viento se inmiscuye dentro tan pronto como se le da el espacio, y asomo la cabeza para ver hacia el resto del mundo; el frío me recibe con su gélido aliento como una bienvenida al exterior.

Busco con la mirada lo que estoy seguro que encontraré.

—Su promiscua cara está en cada parte de esta maldita ciudad, Erwin; solo basta con girar la cabeza para darse cuenta. —le digo, señalando a la calle; a unos cuantos metros, sostenido por una base de metal, hay un cartel gigante con el rostro de Eren Jaeger. —Era exactamente igual a cada jodida pancarta.

Él suelta un suspiro, me aparta suavemente y cierra rápidamente la entrada. Empieza a sacudirse, intentando escapar del frío que se ha infiltrado por mi culpa. No me arrepiento de nada; aquí dentro siempre ha sido así de crudo, no es mucho mejor que la intemperie.

Erwin da una chupada larga a su cigarrillo, como si con ello pudiera volver a recuperar el calor.

—Dijiste que se parecía a Isabel. —me suelta, y giro a encararlo con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Tienen los mismos ojos. Y es raro; nunca vi a alguien que tuviera una mirada tan similar a la de la mocosa ni por asomo. Pensé que se debía al maquillaje y Photoshop, pero en persona sus ojos son muy parecidos. —me sorprendo a mí mismo sonando tan entusiasmado con ello; de alguna forma las gemas turquesas que Izzy tiene por ojos son casi una singularidad única. Me encojo de hombros, volviendo a calmarme. —En el resto no se asemejan en nada.

Noto que Erwin me echa vistazos agudos y penetrantes, y una peculiar sonrisa ladina le atraviesa el rostro anguloso cuando se entera que he captado las señales que me manda. Está divertidísimo con el asunto, entreteniéndose a cuesta de las cosas que me están aquejando ahora. Sé que es estúpido y muy fuera de mí el prestarle tanta importancia a algo, pero no estoy cooperando en evitarlo. El cejón cayó en la cuenta de ello, y está complacido de que sea precisamente yo el que esté ansioso por una tontería como esta.

Pero, demonios, es inevitable el ponerme a pensar en que las jodí colosalmente al no haberme dado cuenta antes de que el muchacho no era simplemente un despojo de narcóticos.

Debí haber aceptado su propuesta inmediatamente.

Erwin se separa del marco, lanza el cigarrillo al suelo y se acerca para sentarse a mi lado en los primeros peldaños de las escaleras que llevan a las otras trece plantas del edificio. Le fulmino con la mirada al ver que no se ha dignado a, al menos, pisar su maldito cigarrillo, y con la suela del zapato extingo el tenue y diminuto resplandor naranja intenso que queda entre las cenizas.

—Bueno, ya ha pasado una semana y no ha sucedido nada fuera de lo común; hay que dejar el tema ahí. —hace un ademán con los dedos, como si estuviera cortando el aire, y echa el cuerpo hacia atrás. —Por cierto, ¿sigues alojando a la chiquilla?

Se refiere a Isabel, al porqué todavía estoy tan abrumado por el salario cuando se supone que desde ahora en adelante mi vida vuelve a ser tan solitaria y vaga como de costumbre; él lo sabe, se figuraba que Farlan Church volvía al interior en estos días, y nada ha sucedido. No soy la niñera de nadie, y todo aquel que conoce de mi existencia lo sabe, sin embargo, nunca he sido capaz de negarme a hacerme cargo de la mocosa.

Es Izzy, después de todo.

—Farlan llamó hace unos días. —contesto en seco. —No volverá hasta el próximo mes. Así que la respuesta es sí.

—Trabajar en un yacimiento de petróleo tiene sus desventajas. ¿No has conseguido un empleo todavía? —meneo la cabeza negativamente. Siento los ojos azules del cejón sobre mí con demasiado facilidad. —Al menos tienes un puesto asegurado en la cafetería.

—Si fuera suficiente para mí e Izzy, no me quejaría. —replico, y Erwin hace una pausa, de esas que no auguran nada bueno.

Hay un silencio extraño rodeando la primera planta del edificio de apartamentos, y de cierto modo el aire se siente más denso, más pesado. El silbido metálico de la chapa del techo se ha detenido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y me desconcierta el hecho de no escuchar a la señora Shoplaw gritarle a sus gatos dos puertas a la derecha, como es la costumbre, tratándolos como si fueran sus siete maridos.

Entonces me doy cuenta que los ojos calculadores de Erwin Smith están analizándome de arriba a abajo, buscando algo. Lo encuentra, porque en su mirada fluye un destello de entendimiento.

Lo que sea que haya descubierto, no es bueno.

—Has bajado de peso. ¿Estás dejando de comer por ella? —suelta la bomba, y resguardo las manos bajo las axilas nuevamente.

Últimamente me he dado cuenta que es una manía que tengo bien metida desde hace un tiempo.

—Quizás. —respondo; las voz me sale fría e indiferente.

Siento la mano de Erwin posarse sobre mi hombro; no la rehúyo, sin embargo, se siente como si quemara por sobre la ropa.

—No tienes que protegerla a ella para hacer feliz a Church.

—Es lo más preciado que tiene, por supuesto que tengo.

—Levi, han pasado años desde la última vez que tuvieron algo. Asume que no volverá a pasar.

La última vez que tuve un momento íntimo con Farlan fue hace cinco inviernos atrás, justamente una noche antes que Isabel Magnolia apareciera frente a la puerta de nuestro pequeño departamento, empapada hasta los huesos, con la cara mugrosa de barro y protegiéndose del frío con la chaqueta de Church; una chaqueta que fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte. Había sido grandiosa, pero también con un sabor agrio. No había amor en nuestros encuentros, por lo menos no mutuo, y la satisfacción de las cosas se limitaba al orgasmo.

Se acordó en un principio que las cosas iban a ser así entre ambos.

Fui el único responsable de cruzar la línea, cuando mi política era no hacerlo.

Pero nadie tenía el derecho a recordármelo más que yo.

_Nadie._

Me erguí irritado de las gradas y comencé a subir las escaleras a pasos lentos, pero firmes y decididos. La mañana era fría y ventosa, tanto como cualquier día de invierno lo era, y ascendí sin contratiempos los ocho pisos que me separaban del departamento. Entré, vi los pantuflas de Isabel desparramadas bajo la mesita plegable, y me dirigí a zancadas a mi cuarto. Cogí la guitarra en su funda con cuidado y, volviendo a la entrada, atajé el único abrigo que tenía.

Volví a bajar; Erwin seguía allí, sentado sobre los peldaños de las escaleras de acero, esperando pacientemente por mí, por una respuesta. Pasé de él a cruzar la puerta de los vidrios sucios y, bajo el dintel negro, giré la cabeza en su dirección.

—Lo tengo jodidamente asumido, Smith.

Salí del edificio, me metí por el callejón y desaparecí por los pasadizos.

**(...)**

Llámenlo suerte, destino o lo que sea. Díganme que lo habían visto venir o no; lo cierto es que encontrar al mocoso sentado en las mesas más solitarias y arrinconadas de la cafetería de Erd fue un golpe duro, bajo y afortunado. Estábamos por cerrar el local cuando una figura alta, encorvada y de aspecto deprimente entró arrastrando los pies por sobre los azulejos crema hasta tumbarse sobre los asientos vacíos del fondo.

Pasó por un vagabundo, y Erd me dio la tarea de echarlo a patadas antes de que se instalara. Me sorpresa vino cuando vi los ojos de Izzy mirarme desde las cuencas de un muchacho deshecho y de rostro desencajado, de bonito cabello castaño y piel tostada. .

—Eren... —lo dije sin pensarlo, y el chiquillo reaccionó tan rápidamente que su cambio de actitud lánguida a la energética manera en que se abalanzó a taparme la boca me dejó anonado.

—Cállese, por favor. —susurró desesperado contra mí, y supuse que una celebridad no esperaría ser descubierto en semejante estado.

Los ojos hinchados y la nariz enrojecida acompañada de un aspecto pálido. No, el mocoso no estaba en su mejor momento.

Y por supuesto que yo tampoco.

Las miradas rápidamente viajaron hacia nosotros; Erd y los demás empleados estaban comenzando a hacer un círculo alrededor al ver que el supuesto vagabundo estaba poniendo resistencia. Sentí al pequeño ídolo tensarse ante esto, y una idea estúpida, fugaz y, por lo demás, necesaria se me vino a la cabeza. Me acerqué hacia el muchacho y le susurré contra el oído:—Sígueme la corriente.

Vi su sorpresa, su desconcierto y, finalmente, su aceptación.

Eso me dio pie para tomarlo de las solapas de su desaliñada chaqueta de marca y arrojarlo contra el suelo. Dio un bote seco y quedó tendido sobre los azulejos.

Dios mío, estaba disfrutando esto.

—Este no es un hostal ni un asqueroso comedor abierto de un buen samaritano; si no tienes para pagar, vete. —rugí, acostumbrado a esto.

El muchacho se removió, gimiendo, procurando esconder el rostro bajo la capucha de su chaqueta negra, e intentó levantarse con las piernas tambaleantes en una buena representación de lo que sería un vago senil. Me di cuenta, un poco tarde, que el chiquillo no estaba actuado, sino que realmente no podía ponerse de pie por sí solo.

Le ayudé a erguirse, lo arrastré fuera y, cuando estuve seguro que ya nadie en el interior estaba mirando, le indiqué que aguardara por mí frente a la puerta solitaria del callejón a un lado del local. Fue una jugada arriesgada, especialmente porque no tenía la certeza de que el mocoso me hiciera caso, sin embargo, me resguardé en el hecho de que en ese estado no llegaría muy lejos.

Volví al interior; Erd me miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Fuiste muy rudo. —comentó mientras me quitaba el mandil.

—Si se oponen, no queda de otra.

—Vale, gracias por tu trabajo hoy. —Erd esbozó una sonrisa cálida, y yo le devolví el gesto con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de dirigirme a los casilleros, quitarme parte del uniforme y salir por la puerta de servicio con la guitarra arrimada al hombro.

El chico estaba allí, apoyado contra la pared de la estrecha callejuela y con una mano sobre la frente. Se dio cuenta que yo estaba delante, y una sonrisa apenada se figuró en su rostro.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

Hice una mueca cuando él hizo una gesto de dolor.

—Pareces una pequeña mierdita de la calle, niño.

Volvió a observarme; de verdad que los ojos hermoso de Isabel Magnolia estaban impregnados en la mirada de este chiquillo. Me miró con suspicacia, y soltó un suspiro cansino en medio de una tos deprimente.

—¿Qué quiere a cambio?

Oh, me descubrió.

—Trabajo, mocoso. —respondí, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. —Quiero aceptar el empleo que me ofreciste como compositor hace una semana.

Si hay algo que debí haber esperado de su parte, fue su expresión completamente confundida ante mis palabras. Pero no lo hice.

—¿De qué está hablando? No he hecho una cosa así; no lo conozco.

Los ojos demacrados del muchacho por estrés y cansancio pudieron conmigo.

—¿No recuerdas que estabas drogado en medio de un edifico en demolición, mocoso? —le suelto, y el parece escéptico ante mis palabras. —Me ofreciste trabajo, y quiero aceptar el trato.

Lo único que recibí como respuesta fue un resuello amargo antes de que Eren Jaeger se tambaleara, tropezara con sus propios pies y cayera dormido sobre mis brazos en el momento justo en que las primeras estrellas del firmamento motearon el cielo y su oscuridad.

Me sobresalté y, espantado, puse una mano sobre la frente del idiota.

Su frente ardía bajo mi mano producto de una fiebre altísima que no estaba muy seguro de cómo aplacar.

* * *

><p>Sé que las notas no suelen ser tan cortas, pero no ha sido las mejores fiestas.<p>

Demoré en el capítulo porque han pasado un montón de cosas últimamente.

Mi familia y yo estamos de luto, así que ruego un poco de paciencia.

El siguiente capítulo estará para el domingo.

Espero y hayan pasado unas felices fiestas.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Aprobado por Carol's beteos corporation Inc._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


	5. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. Las canciones interpretadas/usadas son propiedad de Vance Joy. La cochina historia es mía.

**Pareja: **Levi x Eren (Riren).

**Advertencia: **AU. Violencia verbal y/o física. Contenido homosexual explícito. Uso del denominado "Song-fic". Material de narcóticos.

**Superestrellas de papel**

by

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a Jocelyn Candia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>ubo las escaleras a toda prisa con un peso muerto entre los brazos en lo que intento aclarar mi mente y pensar cuál es la mejor forma de continuar con esto. No estaba en mis planes traer al muchacho al pequeño departamento donde apenas cabemos Izzy y yo, pero dadas las circunstancias y su condición no tuve muchas alternativas sobre la mesa. Quise considerar también qué es lo que habría querido el muchacho, y supuse que ingresarlo en un hospital de urgencias le traería una mala imagen que no podría sobrellevar, especialmente si la razón por la que había caído allí era escandalosa.

Drogas, por supuesto.

Es normal en el mundo de la fama, los recursos elevados y la accesibilidad a lo prohibido; la mayoría de las celebridades tienen ese tipo de vicios por diversos motivos, y honestamente no me imagino qué razones tendría Eren Jaeger para escabullirse al mundo de los somníferos y los narcóticos a tan temprana edad y con una carrera elevándose vertiginosamente.

Puedo entender que los adolescentes ingresen en las adicciones en el barrio pobre; gran parte lo hace para evadir la asquerosa realidad que deben aguantar, la injusticia de la vida y demás idioteces que los obligan a madurar antes de tiempo, pero él no.

Tal vez me lo estoy planteando por el simple hecho de que lo estoy comparando con Isabel.

No me tomé el tiempo de ser paciente al llegar junto a la puerta del derruido apartamento; llamé a Izzy a gritos y zarandeé la entrada a patadas mientras comprobaba que el chico continuara respirando. Lo había traído a mi morada; debía mantenerlo con vida si no quería que iniciaran una investigación en mi contra por narcotráfico u homicidio.

Sentí la desesperación de la mocosa incluso estando al otro lado de la puerta, corriendo por la casa en busca de las llaves que destrabaran el cerrojo—siempre se deja la entrada bien asegurada—y entender qué estaba ocurriendo. La puerta se abrió de par, empujé a Izzy a un lado y avancé a zancadas hasta mi propia habitación; en esos instantes maldecía a los mil demonios no contar con un sillón en la sala-cocina-comedor.

No nos podemos permitir tantos lujos.

—¡Hey, hermano mayor! —me llamó Isabel, pisándome los talones insistentemente al llegar a la habitación. La ignoro, depositando al muchacho sobre la cama. —¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?!

—Izzy, tráeme toallas frías. —le ordeno, no obstante, siento cómo la energía negativa de la mocosa se aglomera para replicar. Se para en seco al verme girar rápidamente la cabeza. —_Ahora, Isabel._

Sale disparada por el diminuto corredor hacia la cocina sin antes dedicarme una mirada confundida, pero a fin de cuentas dócil. El castaño sigue inconsciente, con una respiración errática y forzosa, y caigo en la cuenta de que su estado ha empeorado al sentir su frente ardiendo bajo la palma; lo que sea que se haya metido en el cuerpo, lo está debilitando.

No me queda mucho más que quitarle la ropa de encima, modificar su posición sobre la cama y dejarlo reposar bajo las sábanas delgadas. Su cuerpo tiembla, se sacude y suda por el cambio de temperatura, y su postura—de costado—me da la seguridad de que, por lo menos, no va a morir asfixiado por su propio vómito.

Traerlo todo el trayecto desde la cafetería hasta aquí fue una completa odisea. No me quedó de otra que fingir que el muchacho simplemente dormía sobre mi regazo sentados sobre el piso del vagón mientras el hombre senil cambiaba de canal con la radio portátil a baterías, chequeando cada cinco minutos su estado. Recuperó la consciencia un momento, e intentaba hablarle con el fin de que se mantuviera lúcido hasta arribar en el edificio, sin embargo, volvió a caer cuando iba corriendo por las calles de Beleram a todo lo que dar.

Demonios, lo necesito estable.

—¡Hermano, aquí! —grita Izzy, ingresando al cuarto con pañuelos frescos y una ensaladera con agua. Sumerjo los trapos y los estrujo rápidamente; Magnolia se mueve con velocidad, imitándome, y me ayuda a refrescar el cuerpo del chiquillo y limpiar el sudor. Me mira, notando ese destello de desconcierto en sus facciones, y abre la boca para hablar:—¿Qué es todo esto, hermano mayor? ¿Quién es él?

Suelto una carcajada ahogada.

—¿De verdad no lo reconoces, mocosa?

Mira al chiquillo con detenimiento, arrugando las cejas y haciendo muecas en lo que enjuaga el rostro del muchacho y aparta mechones de cabello castaño. Aprieta un chillido en la entrada de la garganta, y sus ojos turquesa se clavan en mí con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

—¡¿Secuestraste a Eren Jaeger?! —vocifera, y su voz flaquea en el último minuto. Le chisto, chasqueando la lengua ante sus suposiciones, pero eso no es suficiente para acallarla. —¡Dios mío, hermano! ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?! ¡Increíble!

Vuelvo a pasar por alto los gritos de Isabel, remojando una última vez el pañuelo antes de retirar el exceso de agua y posarlo en su frente perlada y pálida; la piel parece descomponérsele de ese color tostado, y las bolsas bajo los ojos se tornan cada vez más negras y amoratadas. Un atisbo de pánico se remece en mi interior, sin embargo, me obligo a mí mismo a mantenerme firme.

Como un último esfuerzo por ayudarle, masajeo sus brazos y su pecho para que su sangre vuelva a correr fluidamente, sabiendo muy bien que es lo único que puedo hacer con lo que dispongo. Le dejo descansar, pidiéndole a Izzy que traiga la silla plegable a la habitación, y espero sentado a su lado con la esperanza de que su estado mejorará.

De todas formas no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

**(...)**

Cuando el reloj marcó las tres en punto de la madrugada la cadena nacional televisiva estaba comenzando el cierre de transmisiones; las luces parpadeantes de las desoladas calles de Beleram se cernían a la apariencia de un distrito fantasma, donde los callejones más oscuros cobraban vida y el bajo mundo de la sociedad empezaba a propagarse como una neblina negra en los zigzagueantes pasadizos.

Alguna vez Farlan y yo intervenimos con nuestra presencia en esa realidad que parecía de otra época; un tiempo más oscuro, más hostil, más desinhibido donde la carne tenía un significado vertiginoso y osado.

Isabel fue rescatada de ese mundo por Church.

Izzy entró a la habitación sin avisar; traía consigo una taza de café negro humeante y un bizcocho en las manos. Le miré interrogante, sin embargo, no dije nada. Ella me tendió el líquido caliente con una media sonrisa y se sentó frente a mí con las piernas contraídas hacia el pecho, barriendo la madera del suelo con su viejo abrigo verde mientras miraba al mocoso tendido en la cama.

—¿Ha despertado? —cuestiona, y yo niego lentamente al darle un sorbo al café. Está caliente, y por poco me quemo la lengua.

—Ya no suda y su temperatura a bajado un poco, pero sigue teniendo fiebre.

—¿Vas a decirme qué hace aquí?

Sé lo que debo hacer, y toda esta mierda que está pasando no se conecta directamente con Izzy; no necesita saber de esto, ni tampoco quiere recibir palabrería ambigua de mi parte. La conozco, va a molestarse, va a hacer un berrinche y se encerrará en su cuarto dando portazos en el trayecto; al cabo se rendirá y olvidará el tema, y puedo decir que eso es más accesible que contarle todo.

A decir verdad no estoy de ánimos para tener la paciencia que requiere una mocosa como Isabel Magnolia.

Atisbo a Izzy analíticamente, sus ojos turquesa se mantiene predeciblemente fijos en el moribundo ídolo sobre mi cama; el dulce sigue reposando en sus dedos delgados, y caigo en un detalle que no había considerado antes.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado, Magnolia? —le exijo la verdad. Ella voltea con sorpresa y arruga el ceño en lo que intenta descubrir a qué me refiero. Comprende en un par de segundos, y esboza una sonrisa radiante.

—El señor Gin los ha traído para ti, dice que es un regalo por tu duro trabajo. Espero que no te moleste. —afirma, agitando el bizcocho entre los dedos.

—Típico de Erd.

Pasan unos segundos; las respiración ligeramente errática de Eren Jaeger inunda el sitio.

—Vale, me voy a dormir. —anuncia Izzy, sacudiéndose las piernas y cayendo en mis brazos como un costal de harina. Me rodea el cuello con las manos y me planta un empalagoso beso en la mejilla antes de susurrar un "buenas noches" y desaparecer por la puerta rumbo a su habitación, probablemente devorándose los restos de bizcocho.

No será una madrugada agradable.

Me quedo un momento en silencio, con los ojos vigilantes y el sueño al margen a la vez que doy pequeños y pausados sorbos al café. El tiempo vuelve a correr, y el silencio es tan avasallador que soy capaz de escuchar las manijas del reloj tronar con los engranajes en movimiento en la pared de la sala.

Dan las cuatro, y los párpados me pesan tanto que me veo obligado a encontrar un algo con el que pueda distraerme. Le echo un vistazo al muchacho cuando me levanto de la silla plegable, y puedo notar que su estado ha mejorado; no tiembla, y sus irregulares jadeos se han apaciguado hasta transformarse en una armoniosa respiración. Compruebo su temperatura; el alivio me recorre el cuerpo cuando caigo en la cuenta de que su fiebre ha bajado otra vez.

Sin embargo, él no ha despertado.

No sé en qué momento llegará a hacerlo.

No puedo dormirme ahora.

Veo la guitarra guardada en su funda en un rincón como un irónico milagro; voy por ella rápidamente y me acomodo sobre el asiento otra vez maniobrando con el instrumento en un intento vago de hallar la posición adecuada. Los dedos sobre las cuerdas, el pulgar rodeando el mástil, la cintura de la caja de resonancia apoyada contra el muslo izquierdo; un suspiro que me ayuda a recordar las notas antes de deslizar la mano sobre la boca.

Las cuerdas suenan, el ritmo fluye, las letras toman color.

_Allí está esa película que creo que te gustará._

_Este chico decide dejar su trabajo e irse a Sina._

_Este vaquero está huyendo de sí mismo._

_Y ella ha estado viviendo en el estante más alto._

El punteo suena arrullador, en un compás más lento de lo usual, procurando no despertar a Izzy en la habitación contigua. La melodía, lejos de provocarme un sueño más denso, me ayuda a mantenerme ocupado en algo en lo que la mañana tarda en llegar.

_Dama, corriendo hacia aguas revueltas._

_Llevada al lado oscuro._

_Quiero ser tu mano izquierda._

La música sigue sonando, sigue floreciendo, sigue llenándome y no me estoy dando cuenta de lo que de verdad estoy sintiendo. El mundo se desvanece; solo quedamos él, mis dedos vertiginosos y yo.

_Te amo cuando estás cantando esa canción._

_Y se me hace un nudo en la garganta._

_Porque sé que vas a cantar las palabras mal. _

Farlan.

Farlan.

—Es hermosa...

Eren.

La guitarra suelta un sonido brusco cuando mis manos se petrifican, la melodía se detiene, dividida por la mitad, y los vestigios de sus notas se desvanecen en el aire frío de un invierno crudo mientras me volteo para encontrarme con los ojos turquesa de un mocoso semi-desnudo sobre mi cama. Eren Jaeger me atisba con una sonrisa encantada y molesta al tiempo que se sujeta las mejillas entre las palmas.

Puedo ver sus ojos palpitar del dolor, de las náuseas, de la horrorosa sensación de una droga estropeada y podrida.

_Pero, pese a todo, sigue sonriendo por haberme escuchado tocar por segunda vez el tipo de canciones que nadie debería conocer._

Mocoso, estás cruzando la línea.

—¿La escribió usted? —me cuestiona cuando dejo la guitarra a un lado.

Dejo escapar un bufido que pretendía ser una risa disimulada; me está preguntando las misma mierdas que aquella vez en el _Wings of Freedom_. Es irónico, jocoso y demasiado estúpido como para creerlo.

¿Cómo no puede recordar nada?

_Necesito que recuerdes tu oscuridad, Eren Jaeger. De verdad lo necesito._

* * *

><p>Ha sido una semana difícil, pero aquí estoy, trayendo el capítulo como lo prometí.<p>

No tengo muchos ánimos y estoy con un sueño terrible, así que las notas de autor por ahora tampoco serán muy extensas.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, agregar a follows, favourites y comentar en el capítulo anterior. Gracias a **Rina Ackerman**, a **Aura D, **a **Momo Evans**, a **mery38alice** y a **Charlie Yang** por el apoyo, por las palabras de aliento y por comprender. Muchas gracias por ser constantes y por estar ahí; el cariño que he recibido de todos quienes me leen es invaluable. De verdad, muchas gracias.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Aprobado por Carol's Beteos Corporation Inc._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


	6. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. La historia de este cochino fic es mía.

**Pareja: **Levi x Eren (Riren).

**Advertencia: **AU. Contenido homosexual explícito. Violencia verbal y/o física. Contenido de narcóticos.

**Superestrellas de papel**

by

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo V**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a Jocelyn Candia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>e veo bien bajo la luz titilante de la calle; las facciones jóvenes que pregonan los carteles gigantes con su rostro parecen haber envejecido, como si la oscuridad natural hubiera absorbido toda su vitalidad en un parpadeo. La piel pálida, el pelo caótico, las mejillas ahuecadas y hundidas, las bolsas negras y pesadas bajo los ojos le dan un aspecto muerto, cansado e irreal.

¿Este es el gran muchacho de dieciocho años que ha remecido a los tres estados con su voz?

Increíble.

Sin embargo, los ojos conservan el fulgor turquesa de las pancartas y la publicidad, el destello natural que encandila raudamente y cala hondo hasta un punto irreversible, el efecto encantador que te orilla a mirar eternamente hacia su mirada verde sin una pizca de remordimiento.

Caer en ellos no parece tan malo desde aquí.

—De verdad es muy linda...—vuelve a repetir, refiriéndose a la canción.

Esboza una sonrisa de radiantes perlas blancas como dientes. Me sorprende que su dentadura sea perfectamente lechosa cuando es un drogadicto, o quizás el chico se dedica sencillamente a inhalar las porquerías que le dan sin exponer sus dientes. Es una posibilidad, aunque no muchos se detienen a pensar en ello.

¿Sería muy sospechosos tener una dentadura podrida cuando te paras a cantar sobre un escenario rodeado de cientos de espectadores?

Me irrita saber que quizás lo está pensando. Ser un pequeño despojo de narcóticos encubierto.

—¿No te parece extraño despertar en un lugar como este? —le suelto, fastidiado por pensamientos que no vienen a lugar. Él levanta la mirada, inesperadamente sorprendido. —¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo si no me conoces?

Eren mira en derredor, lo hace como si repentinamente hubiera notado que esta no era su lujosa habitación en su _Penthouse_ en alguna parte costosa y rica de la capital. Sus movimientos son lentos, pausados, aletargados; típico comportamiento de un adicto, sin embargo, al final no parece más desconcertado de lo que estaba cuando despertó.

Por el contrario, aparenta más bien estar incómodo, y no precisamente por el lugar.

Se encoje de hombros, apartando la mirada, y flecta las piernas hacia el pecho, apoyando sus brazos y el mentón sobre las rodillas.

Su voz sale ahogada.

—No es la primera vez... —hace una pausa. —que despierto en un lugar así...

—_Oh... _¿Te drogas día por medio? ¿Eso te hace confiar en los extraños? —no pretendía sonar tan duro, pero por algún motivo me siento molesto por cómo luce, y por la razón de ello. —Es lindo, ¿no? _Confiar en los extraños..._

Me atisba confundido; el dolor pulsando en sus sienes.

—¿Qué insinúa?

—Creer en un desconocido, bajar la guardia porque parecen amigables. Tienen sonrisas muy serenas, ¿no? —me levanto de la pequeña silla plegable sin ser consciente de ello, avanzando sigilosamente y con un aire depredador. Miro sus ojos turquesa bajo la escasa luz del exterior; me irritan. —El señor amigable del parque que tiene un par de dulces en la mano. Él luce decente, caballeroso, un buen hombre... _¿Qué podría salir mal?_

Me doy cuenta que he acabado muy cerca del chico, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el respaldo frío y metálico de la cama. Él se retuerce a la sombra de punzadas ensordecedoras, confundido, intimidado, sin fuerzas. ¿Por qué me fastidia el hecho de verlo tan vulnerable?, ¿tan destruido? Pienso que lo estoy porque esperaba más de él, más del gran Eren Jaeger, más de una escoria que no vale nada.

Izzy no es así.

¿Por qué lleva consigo la mirada temeraria y alborotadora de Isabel? No merece esos ojos fieros.

_Pero no es suficiente._

—A-Apártese... —siento las manos del chiquillo empujar sin éxito mi pecho, tratando de hacerme a un lado, tratando de respirar. Está asfixiándose en su propia debilidad, en su propia mierda. —Por favor...

—Soy un extraño amigable, ¿no? —deslizo una mano por su muslo izquierdo; su piel es suave y caliente, y lo siento estremecerse bajo el tacto ajeno, contrayéndose tanto que pienso que en cualquier momento explotará. Quiero que lo haga, que suceda, que estalle y muestre carácter, que me enseñe el Eren Jaeger que era antes de someterse a las drogas. —_¿Por qué no confiar en mí...?_

Muéstrame que mereces los ojos de un alborotador.

Cuelo la mano por su espalda huesuda; las sábanas se tuercen y estrujan bajo los dedos rígidos del una mirada dura, sin embargo, sigue indeciso en reaccionar o no, en defenderse o no, en demostrar que él todavía vale algo en este mundo. ¿Debería incrementar la presión a un nivel más... caótico?

De verdad quiero entender cómo se ganó unos ojos voraces y rebeldes.

Y, de pronto, lo comprendo.

La mano que jugueteaba por la piel enjuta de Eren es raudamente aprisionada por los dedos escuálidos del chiquillo; le escucho soltar un rugido tenue, débil, pasajero, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para demostrar que está allí, aglomerándose, una llama naciente sobreviviendo con todas sus fuerzas frente a la tempestad.

Clavo los ojos en él; una expresión completamente desafiante, altanera y osada se despliega por las facciones de su rostro, la mirada turquesa indómita e insurgente, ahora, encaja bien.

De hecho, encaja perfecto.

Pero sus ansias de gritar siguen viéndose flaqueadas por un _algo _que no estoy viendo, que no estoy notando del todo.

¿Qué le han hecho al espíritu de este mocoso?

—Suélteme. —le oigo decir, empujado mi cuerpo fuera con las palmas. No pongo resistencia.

—¿Qué demonios hicieron contigo, pequeña mierda?

Levanta la mirada turbado, con el tipo de expresión que tendría alguien a quien no le han dicho "hola" en un largo tiempo. El labio inferior le tiembla, y esconde la boca contra la cara interna de su brazo al darse cuenta de ello. Doy un suspiro al aire y rápidamente digo:—Es mejor que vayas a un hospital o lo que sea que utilicen los ricos... ¿Tienes algún número de contacto o...?

—¡No! —grita, y me sorprende ver como su cuerpo se contrae hasta hacerse un ovillo sobre la cama.—¡No, no, no! ¡No puedo volver! ¡Van a encontrarme y van a llevarme de vuelta!

—¡Vale, cierra la jodida boca! No vamos a ir a ningún lado, ¿contento?

Eren me atisba con súplica; las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados en una fina línea me dicen que el chico está a punto de llorar. Se ha alterado, más de lo que me hubiera gustado y de lo que una persona normal estaría; una reacción descompuesta, poco usual y que, de alguna manera, me ha dejado con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Me veo tentado a acercarme, sin embargo, me mantengo firme varado frente a mi propia cama.

—No quiero volver... —susurra, y vuelve a dejar caer los brazos a los costados.

—¿Te están buscando? ¿Quién? —asiente ante mi primera interrogante; en lo que a la segunda respecta, mantiene un silencio sepulcral y ambiguo. —¿No vas a decírmelo? —le presiono. No funciona. —¿Te están amenazando o algo?

Nada. Él férreamente se niega a hablar.

Dejo escapar un bufido áspero y resguardo las manos bajo las axilas; mi mente está comenzando a hacerse un lío. ¿Por qué alguien como Eren Jaeger rechazaría con ahínco volver a su mundo de lujos innecesarios y fama sobrevalorada? Cada persona de este podrido distrito querría estar en su lugar.

Él es el único que no está queriendo encajar en él. Supongo que cada uno tiene mierdas que tratar y vive su vida como le plazca.

Puedo ya hacerme a la idea de que traerlo al departamento no ha dado realmente sus frutos.

Le digo que puede quedarse a descansar hasta el alba, y que temprano puede irse a donde quiera que la gente como él vaya. Retorno la mirada hacia Eren, nuevamente no parece muy contento, pero eso ya no es mi problema. He hecho lo que he podido.

Y cuando estoy por cruzar el dintel de la puerta directo al cuarto de Izzy, su voz vuelve a detenerme, vuelve a clavar mis pies sobre la madera del piso y el concreto desnudo y despellejado...

_La voz de alguien que trata desesperadamente de salir a flote. _

—Por favor, ayúdeme. Sáqueme de esto. ¡Haré lo que sea! Le daré trabajo. Usted habló sobre componer... ¡Le ofrezco trabajar conmigo! —se ha levantado, ha trastrabillado y ha sujetado mi mano con tanto fervor que casi doy de sopetón contra el suelo. Entorno los ojos hacia él; la mirada alborotadora sigue ahí, como un superviviente. —Solo ayúdeme... _no puedo seguir con esto._

¿Seguir con _qué, _exactamente?

De alguna manera no me nace descubrirlo.

**(...)**

Isabel me mira por sobre el vaho humeante y caliente de dos tazas de café sobre la mesita plegable; la mocosa parece reacia a la idea, tanto que ha tenido la osadía de darme un moca sin azúcar y con café suficiente para prepararle uno a un ejército completo. Esa es la actitud de una Izzy molesta; no te grita, ni te patea ni acaba con tu paciencia a palabras. No, claro que no, ella se limita a hacer del diario vivir algo imposible con detalles insignificantes como estos.

Dejo la taza—en realidad es un vaso de plástico, no hay suficiente en esta casa como para tener dos tazas—a un lado con una mueca de disgusto; el mal sabor se coló demasiado pronto. Isabel, que está atenta a cada uno de mis movimientos, se levanta rápidamente y se retira en dirección a la cocina por quién sabe qué cosa.

El bullicio de una ciudad despierta me recuerda que ya es de día, y que prácticamente no he dormido nada en lo que restó de la noche; un presentimiento confuso se dio la tarea de mantenerme en vela durante toda la madrugada que le seguía.

Izzy ha vuelto con el azucarero en las manos. La atisbo por unos instantes, y antes de que pueda hacer algo para impedirlo, ha vertido la mitad del recipiente sobre el vaso de plástico y lo que hay en él; los granitos blancos y pequeños se escurren y desperdigan sobre la mesa con un sonido seco, y juraría poder sentir la vena de la discordia saltarme de la sien hacia el exterior.

Sí, una Izzy molesta también es muy inconsecuente.

—Lo siento. —su disculpa fingida es acompañada por el estruendo del azucarero estampado sobre la mesa. —_Olvidé ponerle azúcar a tu café, hermano..._

—No voy a cambiar de parecer, Magnolia.

—¡¿Por qué demonios tiene que quedarse?! —me grita, y le golpeo suavemente la cabeza con los nudillos para que baje la voz. Se queja, y se encoje cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. —Sabes que no alcanza para un tercero...

—Lo dice alguien que acaba de tirar medio kilo de azúcar en un vaso con probablemente un paquete entero de café en él. —frunce los labios ante ello, y comienza a dar pausadas patadas al suelo como una forma de canalizar su rabia. De cierta manera me extraña verla tan encabritada por algo como esto. —Creí que estarías feliz de tener a un cantante viviendo contigo. ¿No es ese el tipo de porquerías que lees en casa de Farlan?

Alza rápidamente la cabeza; sus ojos voraces y temerarios me observan con un brillo entre avergonzado y resuelto. Soy capaz de ver lo mucho que le ha llegado el comentario, y también lo mucho que eso tiene que ver con su molestia frente al hecho de que Eren Jaeger se quede a vivir con nosotros por un par de semanas.

Me sorprendería que no estuviera asustada fantaseando en serle infiel a Farlan con un famoso ídolo juvenil.

—¡Ese es el punto! Son historias, ficción, y uno las lee precisamente por eso; _NO PASAN_ en la vida real. ¿Entiendes? ¡Estás alterando el equilibro natural del mundo con esto!

—Si voy a quebrar la línea del espacio-tiempo o distorsionar la puta realidad para que puedas comer decentemente, pues bien, Isabel Magnolia; que todo el universo se destruya.

Se para en seco; puedo ver un sonrojo sutil expandirse por la amplitud de sus mejillas. Aparta la mirada, claramente avergonzada, y cierra la boca para contraerse por completo en la pequeña silla plegable. Puedo verlo, se ha quedado sin palabras, abochornada por lo que acabo de decirle, y lo más seguro es que ahora esté pensando en que un romance entre ambos sea imposible.

La mente de un adolescente es de lo más predecible.

No obstante, me agrada saber que sus sentimientos por Farlan Church son completamente sinceros.

—Simplemente digo que no es una buena idea... —susurra, escondiendo las manos entre los muslos internos.

—¿Tienes un mejor plan?

Suspira, rascándose los brazos, y vuelve a tomar la taza entre las manos.

—No, solo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p>Primero que todo, ¡Espero que tengan un muy feliz año nuevo y una tremenda noche vieja con quien quiera que lo pasen! Ya estamos casi por terminar el año; han pasado cosas buenas, otras no tan buenas, pero puedo decir que he sacado un montón de cosas positivas de este 2014.<p>

**Personitas queridas, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado durante este tiempo de desánimo y luto. Con mi familia hemos tratado de sobrellevarlo lo mejor que podemos, y las sonrisas en estos últimos días no han faltado. Ustedes, con sus comentarios de amor y apoyo, me han sacado más de una. Estoy eternamente agradecida con todos ustedes. De corazón, muchas gracias.**

¡Ya vamos a la mitad del fic! Yo sé, yo sé; sé que dije que sería de un máximo de ocho capítulos, pero estoy empezando a dilucidar que con ocho capítulos no va a alcanzarme del todo. ¡Damas y caballeros, SDP se alarga dos capítulos más! Por supuesto, seguirá conservando el epílogo prometido.

Agradecimientos a todos los follows y favourites que he recibido de esta historia, también a todos los comentarios que han dejado en el capítulo anterior. No he respondido ninguno por falta de tiempo, pero trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

¡Nos leemos a la próxima!

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Aprobado por Carol's Beteos Corporation Inc._

_Todos los derechos reservados._

* * *

><p><strong>Edito: Tuve que subirlo de nuevo porque FF me lo borró por motivos misteriosos.<strong>


	7. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Isayama Hajime. La historia de este fic es mía.

**Pareja: **Levi x Eren (Riren)

**Advertencias: **AU. Contenido homosexual explícito. Violencia verbal y/o física. Contenido de narcóticos.

**Superestrellas de papel**

by

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a Jocelyn Candia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>esde que tengo memoria, los distritos más pobres como lo son Beleram nunca han sido lugares de mucha área verde. Son secos, grises, deshojados de pintura de segunda mano y con un indiscutible olor a urbanismo. En la capital siempre hay estructuras de formas extrañas; aquí son solo edificios comunes rectangulares, paralelos entre ellos, interconectados por cuerdas que funcionan como tendederos para la ropa desgastada.

Este es el mundo en el que crecí y me desenvolví; un ambiente frío, hosco, turbio y con falencias que se detallan en cada maldita esquina. La mitad de los faroles de la calle no funcionan, y el resto de ellos parpadea unas quinientas veces en el día, como mínimo, y si es que no se queman antes. El agua rara vez es realmente potable, y aunque Beleram no sea tan malo como lo era—y sigue siendo—Stohess, he tenido que apañármelas gastando gas de más para hervir el agua cuando hay algo que no encaja con ella.

Para sobrevivir en antros como este hace falta formarse un buen carácter.

Cobardes que se intimidan por una mirada muerta no pertenecen a esta realidad.

Y con ello también vienen los prejuicios, latentes e infaltables. Un mocoso famoso, acaudalado, joven y habituado a lujos innecesarios no tendría ni la más mínima idea de lo que es soportar el humo constante de hogueras clandestinas y el pudor que representan los baños compartidos, la tenida de ropa que se usa tres días seguidos, las comidas sin condimento y los improvisados colchones de paja cuando los anteriores están tan desgastados que ya no sirven.

Error.

Lo sabe mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Una semana ha pasado desde que el chico está aquí, y ha sido sorprendente la manera en que ha sabido adaptarse y desenvolverse en un ambiente que no encaja para nada con su apariencia y su título de artista. El muchacho ha mostrado tener más carácter del que esperaba, sin embargo, sigue teniendo ese aire de inseguridad que no sé bien qué lo gatilla; el mocoso se niega rotundamente a hablar sobre el tema, y en realidad no estoy del todo claro si quiero inmiscuirme en mierdas que no son lo mío, así que no insisto.

Por otro lado, Isabel actúa tan reacia a la presencia de Eren Jaeger que llega a ser molesto, y he descubierto que entre ambos tienen tantas cualidades en común que incluso la manera en que discuten es escalofriante. Esa es una de ellas, la facilidad con la que se enojan uno con el otro y la forma de enfrentarse es casi idéntica.

Dos pares de temerarios ojos encarándose a diario por la más mínima estupidez cansa. Por mí, que Isabel Magnolia vuelva a casa de Farlan y que Eren retorne al maldito antro lujoso del que vino.

No estoy hecho para hacerme cargo de dos alborotadores de casi la misma edad juntos.

No obstante, mi trabajo como compositor en conjunto con Eren Jaeger ha dado el tipo de frutos que compensan esto. Se me prometió un salario mensual alto, seguro y en efectivo, y el chico ha cumplido su palabra al facilitarme el primer sueldo por adelantado; era más de lo que había recibido en un año entero trabajando dos turnos semanales completos.

Por supuesto, yo también he cumplido mi parte del trato.

—Estás cometiendo el mismo error, mocoso... —le digo, subrayando con el lápiz grafito el horrible verso que hay a mitad de la hoja. —Estás copiando y reproduciendo. Esto suena como un intento fallido de Ricardo Arjona; no hay nada de ti aquí.

Se cruza de brazos, ofendido por el comentario, y me mira a través de una fina capa de molestia.

—¿Cómo puede saber que hay de mí o no si no me conoce? —refunfuña.

Levanto el papel nuevamente.

—Porque no te ves como alguien que "_Sueñe con ser el superhéroe de mi corazón_". —se queda callado, las mejillas se le tiñen de un rosa pálido y me arranca la hoja de los dedos, haciéndola una bola arrugada y lanzándola a un lado. Con esa ya van tres en una hora. Suspiro. —No lo estás sintiendo; no hay nada en ti que diga que estás locamente enamorado de alguien ni esas porquerías adolescentes. Si vas a componer por satisfacer a tus fans, mejor retírate del mundo de la música, niño.

Me mira con detenimiento, probablemente resentido por mis palabras, y soy capaz de adivinar que ahora me odia por humillarlo a él y a su patético intento de canción de amor. Pensándolo bien, todas sus letras tratan del mismo tema, sin embargo, puedo ver que él no ha experimentado ninguna de ellas en su vida. Quizás ese sea el problema, sus pocas vivencias amorosas no le dan el pie a describir un romance desenfrenado y emotivo que precisa una canción.

Le lanzo la libreta a la cara junto con el lápiz grafito. Los recibe tambaleándose, y echa el cuerpo hacia atrás para evitar que se le escurran de las manos.

—Las canciones de amor no están funcionando, mocoso. Es mejor que pienses en escribir sobre otro tema si quieres sacar el sencillo a tiempo.

—No puedo; tiene que ser sobre un romance. —replica en un murmullo, y arqueo una ceja ante el cambio repentino en las octavas de su voz.

Extraño.

—¿Por qué? ¿La disquera te está obligando o algo? —se tensa ante la sola mención de la compañía, y me doy cuenta de que he dado en el blanco. Su postura se retrae, escondiendo las manos entre los muslos internos, y se muerde los labios curiosamente esquivo. Su silencio me lo confirma. —Vale, pirotecnia comercial y estrategias raras, lo pillo.

Miento, no es precisamente _eso_ lo que he captado.

Eren parece volver en sí, porque su cuerpo tenso se relaja y vuelve a concentrar su atención en las hojas desperdigadas, la libreta usada y nuestra labor en crear algo decente para la próxima semana. Ese es el plazo, y el chico está tratando de cumplirlo acorde a mis exigencias. Mi trabajo en todo el asunto se basa en eso, orillarlo a concebir algo que deslumbre al público y mantenga su voz en los primeros puestos durante los próximos meses.

Pero a este ritmo no va a lograrlo ni en un millón de años.

—No sé porqué no puedo hacerlo. —le oigo murmurar; las manos le dudan mientras intenta hacer bosquejos raros sobre el papel.

Me recargo sobre el respaldo de la pequeña mesita plegable y desvío la mirada hacia un punto invisible en el exterior, nada concreto en verdad; el movimiento de una ciudad a plena luz del mediodía es constante y ruidoso. Una columna de humo asciende en espirales a solo un par de calles, y el olor a hollín y mercado empieza a inmiscuirse por los zigzagueantes pasadizos de Beleram.

Le doy un sorbo al café tibio que hay sobre la mesa plegable y retorno la vista al muchacho.

—Te faltan experiencias amorosas. Es raro, esperaba que por lo menos te hubieras ya follado a unas cuantas chicas, especialmente con tu fama. —admito al aire, sin dejar de mirar directamente a sus ojos turquesa. Siguen recordándome a Izzy, pero de alguna manera ahora poseen un _algo _que los hace singulares.

Se queda en silencio, metiendo aún más la cabeza en la pequeña libreta que tiene entre los dedos; sus manos tiemblan notoriamente, y puedo ver que las orejas se le han puesto verdaderamente rojas.

Al final lo comprendo.

—Oh...

—¿Q-Qué?

—No te preocupes, guardaré el secreto de que eres un lindo niño virgen.

Algo estalla, sin sonido, en el interior del mocoso, porque pega un respingo involuntario en la silla y se inclina hacia atrás, escéptico, mientras estampa la libreta y el lápiz sobre la mesita plegable. Lo fulmino con la mirada al darme cuenta de que ha derramado un poco de café.

—¡No lo soy! ¡He tenido sexo!

—Oh... _¿En serio? _—esbozo una sonrisa y arqueo una ceja. Rápidamente alargo una mano y tomo a Eren por las solapas de su camisa a cuadros. Ignoro si es homofóbico o algo, pero la cercanía entre nosotros que he provocado es suficiente para pasmarlo. —Entonces debes saber lo que se siente acercarse a una persona de esta manera, sentir su aroma, sus palpitaciones, _el deseo corriendo por las venas._

—¿A-Ah?

—¿Has siquiera besado a alguien? El tacto suave. Siempre tienen distinto sabor. —me humedezco los labios con la lengua solo para agregarle la cuota de dramatismo que se requiere para molestar, sin ser consciente realmente a qué cosas el muchacho está prestando atención.

Entonces caigo en el hecho de que ha ignorado por completo las insinuaciones gesticulares por la sencilla razón de que ha mantenido sus mirada clavada a la mía. Puedo verlo, y me estremezco ante su mirada voraz, temeraria y osada brillando en sus ojos verdes. Está ruborizado, con la respiración irregular y un resistencia débil ante mi agarre, y temo que en cualquier momento vaya a desplomarse.

Demasiado virgen.

Demasiado idiota.

Demasiado...

—Eren.

—¿S-sí...?

"_Sigues siendo un mocos_o", eso fue lo que pensé antes de que perdiera el hilo de ideas, le tomara de la nuca y lo empujara hacia mí, hundiendo los labios en un beso que no tenía planeado que pasara.

Fue un beso corto, inocente, muy pasajero, pero lo suficientemente real para dejarme aturdido y culpable. Aturdido por haberme aprovechado de la situación, culpable porque era un simple mocoso a pesar de sus dieciocho, y que en mi mente me figuraba que no era Eren, sino la timidez natural de Farlan la que había recibido este pequeño gesto mío.

Es estúpido, ¿cuándo Farlan a sido tímido?

Mis intenciones no eran estas, no quería involucrarme tan abiertamente con este niño, y lo que sucedió preferí acreditarlo al hecho de que desde hace cinco años no había sentido a nadie de esta manera.

Vi los ojos del muchacho; brillaban en un halo de excitación y nerviosismos que me dejó anonado. Él lo deseaba, y no pude sentirme más mierda por eso.

Me levanté bruscamente y salí del departamento sin decir una sola palabra.

Eren Jaeger no podía ser parte de esto.

**(...)**

Erwin se sentó frente a mí en lo que Erd se acercaba para dejarme las llaves del local, pidiéndome que cerrara bien y las dejara donde siempre; en un pequeño hueco en el concreto a un lado de la puerta trasera. Se despidió de mí con una sonrisa, y cuando las luces parpadearon y la única lámpara que seguía encendida estaba sobre mi cabeza, el cejón me tendió un cigarrillo.

—Así que... —comenzó, avivando una llama larga y angosta con el mechero. Quemó la punta de su cigarrillo y me tendió el encendedor con una calada profunda. —Eren Jaeger está viviendo contigo, y te lo tiraste a una semana de su llegada. ¿Correcto?

—No me lo follé, cejotas.

—Pero lo besaste.

Me quedé un momento con el cigarrillo entre los dedos y el mechero con el fuego suspendido, tensando la boca en lo que los ojos azules y calculadores de Erwin me analizaban con precisión, buscando algún detalle que me delatara. Nuestra relación siempre había sido así de silenciosa, tácita y fuerte, y ambos nos entreteníamos jugando en contra del otro. El arma de Erwin radica en que es un psicólogo, el mío es que soy un experto en ocultar lo que pienso y reflejar sádica indiferencia.

Hoy necesitaba de su consejo, así que decidí por dejar a un lado el cigarrillo y acabar desde ya con los juegos.

—Lo hice.

La expresión de Erwin no cambió ni un ápice, en su lugar apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y escondió los labios tras sus manos entrelazadas.

—Y... ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Joder, Erwin, no vengas aquí a dártelas de loquero conmigo; no soy un paciente tuyo.

Soltó una sonrisilla tenue, y fruncí el ceño ante su descarada jovialidad.

—¿Querías hacerlo?

—No lo sé. —admití, metiendo las manos bajo las axilas; mal hábito. —En un momento estaba jugando un poco con él, y al otro lo estaba besuqueando. Pensaba en Farlan, pero...

—¿Pero...?

Dejé que el silencio se carcomiera un par de segundos antes de responder.

—Vi al mocoso, y Church se esfumó de repente, como un mal recuerdo.

Me sentí extraño, un poco descolocado, porque justamente ahora lo había notado. Farlan Church, quien durante años ha ocupado cada rincón de mi mente con una fuerza increíble, de pronto había desaparecido por un pequeño lapsus de tiempo de mi cabeza, como si nunca hubiera existido o nunca hubiera tenido un lugar privilegiado. Me he mantenido pensando en el mocoso y cómo, otra vez, las he jodido colosalmente.

¿Dónde está Farlan ahora?

Sigue ahí, los recuerdos de noches enteras teniendo sexo, los besos con un sabor siempre distinto, las miradas cargadas de deseo. Sin embargo, están fragmentadas.

Están fragmentadas por _él. _

—¿Cómo se lo tomó él? —oigo a Erwin decir.

Prefiero no entrar en detalles.

—No se resistió.

—¿Sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, Levi? —me sorprenden sus palabras, el tono entusiasmado, la repentina forma en que Erwin ha sonreído olvidando el cigarrillo que tenía en los labios. No lo entiendo, no cuando mi cabeza no puede procesar bien las cosas, pero aparentemente al cejón no le importa. —Te gusta, y le gustas. Es la primera persona en mucho tiempo que ha logrado desplazar, aunque sea un poco, los recuerdos que tuviste con Farlan. Considéralo, Levi; ya es momento de que superes todo lo que te ha mantenido en este hoyo por cinco años.

Y, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, le tomo el real peso a sus palabras.

Dejo escapar un bufido.

—¿No crees que te estás precipitando un poco, cejón?

Sonríe, dándole una calada larga y tendida al cigarro.

—Creo que no había un día más oportuno que hoy.

* * *

><p>Por fin puedo actualizar.<p>

Me ha costado su cuota de esfuerzo terminar esto, especialmente porque no tenía ni idea de cómo expresar los sentimientos de Levi en su forma tan peculiar de ser y pensar, especialmente cuando los cambios ya están, pero él todavía no puede descubrirlos. Vamos, que en los fics desde la perspectiva de Eren es un Dios sabelotodo, pero viendo las cosas desde su punto de vista quise reflejarlo como lo que es, un humano, con dudas, falencias y, por supuesto, estancado frente a estas cosas del amor.

Aclaro, Levi no ama a Eren (no todavía), recién está descubriendo que siente atracción por él (le gusta 1313).

Cuatro capítulos restantes para el final. ¡Estoy emocionada! He estado actualizando muy rápido esta historia para habituarme a las actualizaciones puntuales, y creo que las cosas han estado yendo bien en ese punto.

Muchas gracias a todos los follows, favourites y comentarios que he recibido de esta historia. De verdad, adoro leer cada uno de los reviews que me dejan. Realmente muchas gracias.

Próximo capítulo para el miércoles.

¡Nos leemos!

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Aprobado por Carol's Beteos Corporation Inc._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


	8. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Isayama Hajime. La historia de SDP es mía.

**Pareja: **Levi x Eren (Riren).

**Advertencia: **AU. Contenido homosexual explícito. Material de narcóticos. Lenguaje verbal agresivo. Escenas un poco fuertes.

**Superestrellas de papel**

by

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a Jocelyn Candia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>legando al vestíbulo del edificio de apartamentos las luces blancas del techo ya se han apagado por completo. Me doy cuenta que he arribado en el lugar casi entrada la medianoche, cuando el dueño del bloque ya ha cortado la electricidad a todo el edificio y los generadores individuales han comenzado a funcionar por su cuenta. Me reprendo a mí mismo el hecho de pasar casi una hora entreteniéndome con Erwin, discutiendo sobre cierto mocoso que no debería estar ocupando más allá de un diez por ciento de mis pensamientos.

Irónico; la mitad de ellos tienen que ver con él.

Uno de los gatos de la señora Shoplaw está sentado lamiéndose los cojones sobre los peldaños de las escaleras. Paso de él lo más rápido que puedo, advirtiendo la presencia de la vieja decrépita en su departamento llamando a gritos a sus mascotas. La señora Shoplaw es una mujer ermitaña en todo el extenso sentido de la palabra, y no se lleva bien con las personas.

Yo soy huraño, pero sé mantener los modales. La vieja no.

Fue difícil convencerla de que Izzy no estaba robando sus gatos, sino que simplemente los acariciaba cuando llegaba luego de clases.

Cuando estoy metiendo las llaves en la cerradura oxidada de la puerta, me detengo a medio camino. Algo no está encajando, algo está fuera de lugar.

¿Dónde demonios está el ruido?

El silencio anormal que rodea el apartamento me infunde una desconfianza gradual. La afonía alrededor del piso es desconcertante y para nada usual, especialmente cuando dos alborotadores están viviendo en él. Esperaba escuchar gritos, quejidos y una que otra cosa rompiéndose en los casos más extremos, sin embargo, no hay nada que perturbe el mutismo.

Eso no está bien.

Vuelvo a meter la llave en la chapa con cuidado y sin hacer ninguna clase de sonido. La cerradura se destraba, la puerta cede y un pequeño hueco se expande entre el marco y la entrada.

Una brisa de aire crudo y frío me recibe junto con la mitad del departamento volcado.

La sala está hecha un desastre; la mesa plegable está torcida contra la ventana, las especias y alimentos enlatados en la cocina regados por el piso de madera y la pequeña televisión que Izzy suele ver en los días de lluvia está tirada en un rincón, la luz desabrida y amarillenta de la calle se reflecta en los trozos de vidrio de la pantalla. Lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es que se trata de un robo, y la necesidad urgente de saber dónde demonios está Isabel empieza a carcomerme las entrañas con desesperación. Mantengo la compostura, adentrándome en el departamento dispuesto a descubrir lo que ha pasado aquí.

Me paro en seco al escuchar _algo _crujir en la penumbra.

El aire huele a humedad, y de pronto me siento como si estuviera sumergido bajo una nube densa de presión, los brazos los percibo rígidos y la espalda comienza a dolerme. Noto que estoy encorvado hacia adelante y con las manos tensas a los costados, tanteando la pared lateral izquierda; la esquina que se hunde hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones está a unos metros de distancia.

Saco el móvil con cuidado y marco el número de Isabel; los tonos suenan tenues y casi imperceptibles, pero nadie responde; la línea me ha derivado al buzón de voz en lo que noto que su celular no está en el apartamento.

Eso no me tranquiliza.

¿Dónde demonios están los mocosos?

El mismo crujido otra vez, y un sollozo débil que estoy seguro proviene de mi propio cuarto me ha tomado completamente desprevenido.

Reconozco la voz suave y un poco ronca.

_Eren._

Me deslizo silenciosamente por los muros delgados y me adentro en el pasillo con pisadas alertas e invisibles. Veo la puerta de mi habitación semi abierta, y los jadeos al interior se intensifican a medida que me voy acercando. Estoy rezando, como nunca, que solo sea un simple robo y no hayan abusado de ninguno ni secuestrado a Izzy.

Entro con cautela; el corazón me da un vuelvo al hallar a Eren tendido contra la pared del fondo, temblando y sacudiéndose, incapaz de mover los brazos. Algo se remece dentro, algo ronco e incorpóreo, desigual. Los resuellos que escapan de los labios del muchacho en una respiración errática y forzosa me repiquetea en los tímpanos.

¿Qué mierda ha pasado?

No hay nadie más en la habitación, y el estómago se me retuerce al pensar que Isabel podría estar en un estado peor. Me precipito hacia el chico para socorrerlo.

Le llamo por su nombre, no responde; parece aturdido, desorientado, y no es hasta que le tomo de los brazos que me doy cuenta que de la cara interna de sus muñecas fluyen finas hileras de sangre que se escurren por sus articulaciones. La sensación caliente me tiene sin cuidado, pero la viscosidad de las manchas rojizas pueden conmigo.

Entonces lo comprendo.

_Un drogadicto._

_Un inestable_.

—Eren. —chito su nombre, pasando un brazo tras sus hombros; hay un olor crudo pululando en el aire. Arrugo la nariz cuando la cabeza laxa del mocoso se apoya sobre mi pecho; su respiración es débil, taciturna, con resuellos diminutos. —¡Eren! —hago un nuevo intento, no responde.

Salgo disparado a toda velocidad por el pasillo directo al baño, alargando el brazo para prácticamente arrancar la puerta del aparador sobre el espejo. Me doy cuenta, muy tarde, que todos los frascos de píldoras y jarabes están dispersos por la extensión que representan los azulejos del cuarto. Más sangre baña la cerámica del lavabo, y me siento tan desconcertado que me concentro en tomar la pomada, el desinfectante, un rollo de vendas y volver a la habitación.

Retorno a su lado, sigue sin dar señales de estar realmente consciente, y lo subo a la colcha con cuidado de no abrir cualquier herida que haya pasado por alto. Estoy comenzando a dudar de que despierte en estos momentos, por lo que me dedico a tratar sus heridas.

Limpio un poco de sangre de sus muñecas, y me irrita presenciar cuán profundas son las cortadas. Valiéndome de su letargo, desinfecto lo más rápido posible la zona magullada con alcohol, y el grito ronco y desesperado que sale expulsado de sus labios me demuestra que no está tan drogado como para no sentir dolor.

—Aguanta. —le ordeno cuando sus ojos, entrecerrados por miles de sensaciones difusas, encuentran los míos.

—L-Lo siento tanto... —murmura, y una oleada de compasión me apretuja el pecho. —Perdóneme...

No voy a ceder.

—¿Dónde está Isabel?

Se retuerce cuando aplico la pomada, y su boca tiembla intentando encontrar su propia voz. Está asustado, puedo verlo en el iris húmedo de sus ojos, sin embargo, no despega la mirada de mí, firme y terco.

_La personalidad que algo se dio la tarea de borrar._

—Eren... —vuelvo a llamarle; sus ojos me atisban con atención mientras envuelvo sus muñecas en las vendas. —¿Dónde está Izzy?

No me responde; el celular me vibra al interior del abrigo. Lo reviso con cuidado, y me apresuro a contestar cuando leo en la pantalla brillante e iluminada el nombre de Magnolia. Puedo escuchar la estática de la línea hacer interferencia con sus palabras cuando comienza a excusarse.

—_Hermano, lamento no contestar; estaba en el baño. _—su voz, suave y algo distorsionada, me tranquiliza. —_¿Qué necesitas? _

—Izzy, ¿dónde demonios estás?

—_Estoy en casa de una compañera; me quedaré con ella por un trabajo._ —juraría poder ver las cejas fruncidas y la boca tensa de Isabel al otro lado de la línea. —_Anda, ¿Eren no te lo dijo? Se lo encargué._

Desvié la mirada hacia el mocoso, echándole un vistazo rápido y escueto. Izzy estaba bien, estaba a salvo en algún otro distrito, y eso era lo único que por ahora necesitaba saber. Suspiré, aliviado, y me levanté de la cama, metiendo la mano izquierda bajo la axila.

—Te llamo luego. —y eso fue todo. La llamada se cortó con un sonido intermitente.

—D-De verdad lo lamento... —oí susurrar al mocoso, pálido, débil, con resoplidos aletargados. No dije nada por un buen rato, pensando que toda esta mierda en realidad no estaba pasando, pero no podía engañarme a mí mismo.

Me encogí de hombros, y me dirigí con pasos lentos hacia el pasillo.

—Hablaremos más tarde, mocoso. Trata de descansar un poco.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación, con mi mente hecha un lío irreconocible, y me dirigí a la sala para chequear los daños del caos que había hecho alguien que _no era _Eren Jaeger.

**(...)**

—¿Por qué? —el silencio que le siguió a ello fue aterrador, frágil y netamente fastidioso. Podrían ser las cinco o seis de la mañana, honestamente no estaba seguro, y nuevamente mis horas de sueño se vieron reducidas a... ¿Qué? ¿Treinta minutos, quizás? No, mi humor no estaba en su mejor punto, y el hecho de que el mocoso no estuviera cooperando en el maldito asunto agregaba su cuota de irritación. —Eren... _te estoy haciendo una pregunta._

Levantó la mirada, contrariado y con un temor impropio escalando cada facción de su rostro. Era un libro abierto, tan explícito que cualquiera podría ver a través de él; una sinceridad poco común, involuntaria y desventajosa.

Pasé la noche en vela limpiando el desastre y re ordenando los pocos elementos que aún quedaban en pie luego de que un adicto intentara hacerlas pedazos. Por la forma en que los alimentos fueron arrojados a un lado, todavía sellados, y la gran mayoría de las medicinas en tabletas o líquidas estaban desparramadas por el suelo del baño, deduje que el muchacho había tratado de encontrar desesperadamente algo.

Hasta esta mañana estaba estable.

¿Qué podría haber ocasionado una crisis en él?

De pronto comencé a sentirme culpable.

—Dijiste que nos habíamos visto antes, ¿verdad? —comenzó el muchacho; vi sus dedos tejerse entre sí. —En un edificio abandonado. También dijiste que te ofrecí trabajo como compositor y...

—No es eso lo que quiero saber, mocoso —le interrumpí deliberadamente, con mi paciencia llegando a su estado cúlmine. Necesitaba respuestas, soluciones, un motivo al menos, que me ayudara a entender porqué mi piso había sido volcado completamente por un niño, por un pequeño adicto. —¿No vas a hablar? ¿Eh? ¡Responde, maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste semejante estupidez?!

Alcé la voz; Eren se encogió sobre la única silla plegable que quedaba en la sala-comedor. Apretó los labios, temblando, y estrechó los puños tan fuertemente que juraría dejó marcas diminutas en las palmas.

Volví a insistir, autoritario.

—¡LA DISQUERA ME ESTÁ OBLIGANDO!

Y estalló.

—¿Qué?

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y contrajo todas sus extremidades hacia su pecho; un grito desconcertante, desesperado y desgarrador se hizo un hueco cortante en el aire. Lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo el mocoso, yo no pude imaginármelo.

_La voz de alguien que está tratando desesperadamente de salir a flote._

_Una voz que nadie está dispuesto a escuchar._

Me acerqué con cuidado, me arrodillé frente a él y le tomé las muñecas con cautela; las manchas de sangre sobre las vendas eran notorias, sin embargo, estaban secas, señal que delataba una hemorragia controlada. Hice el amago de apartar las manos de su cabeza y, aunque en un principio se resistía fervientemente, al cabo terminó cediendo. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, incapaces de detenerse por su cuenta.

Me miró un largo rato con esos ojos voraces que, esta vez, no supe a cabalidad cómo interpretar. Había mucho en ellos, desde el rencor inminente, pasando por la inseguridad inducida, hasta terminar en un atisbo de esperanza centelleando en el iris. En ese momento entendí que Eren, a sus dieciocho años, tenía mucho que decir.

Y yo le di el espacio para hacerlo.

—E-Ellos... necesitan a un cantautor, alguien que cante sus propias canciones. Yo no puedo componer, no sé cómo hacerlo, mis letras son un asco; usted mismo lo comprobó. —se encogió de hombros, como si un escalofrío le hubiera atacado de repente. Inhaló profundo, buscando algo en lo que aferrarse. —U-Una noche hubo una fiesta entre miembros de la compañía, y me invitaron a mí. Me ofrecieron droga, y acepté pensando que mi carrera iba a terminar sin siquiera haberla comenzado. Al día siguiente desperté con un par de hojas en la mano y una canción que se transformó en el éxito que me lanzó a la fama. —hizo una pausa, tomando una bocanada de aire. —La escribí yo mientras estaba drogado. Descubrí la forma de componer, y eso me hacía feliz, pero luego de un par de semanas quise dejarlo.

—¿Qué te lo impidió?

—La compañía se enteró; creí que cancelarían el contrato, pero en su lugar intentaron convencerme de que siguiera poniéndolo en práctica. Eventualmente me negué, pero eso no fue suficiente para ellos...

Volvió a callar, los labios volvieron a temblarle y todo parecía derrumbarse de nuevo. Vi dolor en su cuerpo, en sus recuerdos; vi desesperación en el tipo de cosas que yo no podía entender sin él.

—C-Comenzaron por disolverme pastillas en las bebidas y sustancias en mis comidas diarias. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo botaba todo, empezaron a usar métodos más agresivos. —se retrajo por completo; para este punto su llanto se había reafirmado y hablaba entre hipidos escandalosos, si embargo, todavía intentaba mantener la voz estable cuando todo lo demás se estaba quebrando en su mente. —Cada noche irrumpían en mi cuarto, me inyectaban una dosis regulada de heroína y me dejaban encerrado en la habitación con mi guitarra y una libreta. A veces funcionaba, conseguían un nuevo sencillo, otras veces no.

En el mocoso pude ver el reflejo mismo de la crueldad humana por ansias de poder, sin embargo, también pude presenciar el espíritu luchador que había detrás de todo el suplicio de no controlar tu vida, la esperanza de volver a ver un sol resplandeciente algún día nuevamente cuando todo lo demás se estaba descomponiendo alrededor.

Combatir los demonios que no pediste que fueran parte de ti.

De alguna forma me recordaba a mí mismo.

—Eren...

—Q-Quiero salir de toda esta mierda. Por culpa de terceros me volví un jodido drogadicto. No quiero esta vida, no la pedí. Y la única persona que me tendió una mano... fue usted. —y la voz se le quebró, vacilante, en lo que las lágrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos encontraban un lugar donde caer y disolverse. Se aferró a mis brazos, temblando tanto que creí que se rompería, y me atisbó directamente a los ojos. —Por favor... no me abandone.

El presentimiento que tuve hace una semana atrás fue real, fue certero y mortífero.

Todo lo que había detrás de este muchacho estaba podrido.

_Todo excepto él mismo._

Erwin, realmente te odio.

Alargué una mano, le tomé por la nuca y lo atraje hasta mis labios; una fuerza mayor había deseado esto, una fuerza dominante que me estaba orillando a hacer el tipo de cosas de las que no estaba seguro. Pero, demonios, quería; porque su boca se había sentido suave, porque el sabor de sus besos tenían excepcionalmente el mismo sabor, porque él necesitaba un pilar y una vida normal, y yo quería dárselo.

Porque este mocoso representaba todo en lo que en mi propia vida había fallado.

No iba a permitir que él terminara con una vida tan resignada como la mía.

Me gustaba; Eren Jaeger me gustaba.

Y no iba a dejar que todo lo que me agradaba de él se fuera por el garete.

* * *

><p>Para mí todavía sigue siendo miércoles(?).<p>

Lamento la tardanza; este capítulo también me costó redactarlo, creo que el motivo es claro: La jodidamente complicada personalidad de Levi.

Estoy con un sueño terrible, así que seré breve.

Agradezco a todos los favourites y follows que he recibido de esta historia. También a los comentarios (hermosos y sublimes comentarios) que han dejado a lo largo del fic.

Aviso de utilidad pública: Hace dos días publiqué un One-Shot dedicado a una personita especial. Momo, lo prometido es deuda, esa historia es para ti.

También agregar que la portada de SDP tuvo un cambio de imagen repentino. Quiero aclarar que la portada está hecha por mí, y que probablemente vean un cambio de imagen en la mayoría de mis historias.

Sin nada más que agregar, nos leemos.

¡Saludos!

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Aprobado por Carol's Beteos Corporation Inc._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. La historia de SDP es mía.

**Pareja: **Levi x Eren (Riren).

**Advertencia: **AU. Contenido homosexual explícito. Violencia verbal y/o física. Contenido de narcóticos.

**Superestrellas de papel**

by

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a Jocelyn Candia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>uego de lo ocurrido, pasaron tres días antes de que lograra convencer a Eren para que viera a un _especialista. _A pesar de que las heridas en sus muñecas cicatrizaban y sanaban a tiempo, había mucho en la mente del muchacho que había que reparar. Traumas, secuelas de los abusos, su adicción a las drogas. Se lo dije a Erwin, le pedí que fuera discreto y mantuviera la más densa confidencialidad posible, y el cejón accedió a ser el psicólogo de Eren en cualquiera que sea el tratamiento al cual someterse.

La primera sesión que asistió, el mocoso temblaba tanto que tuve que entrar al despacho de Erwin con él y sujetarle de la mano en todo momento durante la única hora que disponíamos. Consentí en todo lo que se me pidió; no opinar, tratar de darle ánimos a Eren siempre, no escuchar cuando el chiquillo no quería que oyera, salir de la oficina cuando habían cicatrices o golpes que revisar.

Me armé de toda la paciencia y calma que pude para evitar ser tosco con Eren.

Al terminar, el mocoso se retiró al baño de varones con la excusa de querer mear; no se veía alterado, y el cejón afirmó que estaría bien, que le diera un poco de espacio.

—Estás muy sobreprotector con él. —comentó Erwin, cuando Eren estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlo.

—Estarías igual si él fuera tu novio.

—Oh, ¿son novios? —una sonrisa gatuna le surcó los labios, y fruncí las cejas en respuesta. —¿Cuánto ha paso desde que hablamos?, ¿cuatro días? Eso es muy rápido, incluso para ti.

Levanté la cabeza cuando el chiquillo atravesaba la puerta del baño hacia el interior, y mantuve los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras oía al rubio parlotear estupideces. Me encogí de hombros, resignado.

—No tengo idea lo que somos; solo sé que somos _algo. _—Erwin soltó una risilla, y supe que algo sabía que yo estaba pasando por alto. —¿Qué?

—Soy su psicólogo; eventualmente va a llegar un momento en que comience a hablarme de ti. Cuando eso suceda, te diré lo que son. —volvió a sonreír, y tuve que reconocerle el punto a favor. —Por cierto, quiero hablarte de algo.

Sé a qué venía el tono técnico y mecánico, tenía algo que ver con Eren, algo que esperaba decirme a solas, y de lo que intentaba prepararme mentalmente cada segundo. El chico no tenía cáncer, muerte cerebral o una falla multisistémica; era un adicto, algo que podía ser tan fatal como cualquiera de esas opciones.

Conocí ese mundo oscuro, un mundo de sombras y poca luz. La gran diferencia entre Eren Jaeger y yo radica en que ese muchacho no se sumió en esa asquerosa vida por su cuenta. La peor cosa que nos puede suceder es no tener el control de nuestra propia vida.

—Continúa. —espeté a Erwin, volteando para encararle.

Le vi meter las manos a los bolsillos de su bata de hospital—de alguna forma le gusta usar batas, aunque no le favorece en nada—y sacar un bolígrafo y una libreta médica. Comenzó a garabatear en el papel mientras hablaba.

—Eren está pasando por desniveles emocionales producto de su adicción y la agresión que le hicieron pasar los últimos meses, así que voy a recetarle algunos antidepresivos y medicamentos para controlar la ansiedad. —arrancó la hoja y me la tendió rápidamente. La tomé haciéndome a la idea de que tendría que descifrar qué demonios decía. —Luego del tratamiento y la información que recopile sobre su estado, podrán demandar a la disquera o, al menos, anular el contrato. También intenta que las sesiones a las que asista sean regulares, y trata de no dejarle solo en lugares muy cerrados; tiene indicios de claustrofobia leve en etapa inicial.

Ah, lo que me faltaba.

Asentí, no muy convencido. Me había hecho a la idea de que el chiquillo tendría que pasar constantemente en terapias grupales y esas mierdas para los adictos, y estaba visualizando las posibilidades—casi nulas, por cierto—para que su tratamiento no involucrara su vida laboral del afamado cantante que es. De alguna manera me sorprendía que la mierdosa compañía no lo buscara tan afanosamente, y tenía la vaga idea de que Eren se las había arreglado para ponerse en contacto con ellos y obtenido alguna clase de "permiso" para quedarse conmigo.

Después de todo la disquera solo necesitaba su voz y un sencillo que cantar. Yo podía darles ambas cosas sin poner al mocoso en una encrucijada.

Caí en la cuenta de la intensa mirada de Erwin; no la del psicólogo engreído ni el persuasivo hombre frío y calculador, sino del amigo que la gran mayoría de las veces había sido.

—No te preocupes; —dijo, —Eren tiene todos los deseos de superarlo. No abusará de los medicamentos si lo controlas y le ayudas a él mismo a hacerlo. Es un chico fuerte, va a salir de esta.

Cabeceé, atisbando el papel con los fármacos.

—Lo pillo.

La puerta del baño de varones se deslizó, la cabellera castaña y los ojos voraces de Eren aparecieron por el pasillo del piso siete de la compañía farmacéutica para la que Erwin trabajaba, lugar en el que eramos los únicos en pie. Por lo que sabía, en el piso siete se encontraba el ala de Psiquiatría y... la Morgue de sujetos experimentales.

Tétrico.

—Lamento la demora. —se disculpó, y sus ojos encontraron los míos. Dudó al mirarme, y también dudó en si acercarse un poco más o quedarse en su lugar.

Chasqueé la lengua, alargué un brazo, rodeé su cintura y lo atraje hasta mí con toda la delicadeza que pude reunir—la cual no era mucha—. Se quedó estático y rígido un momento, y al final terminó por hacer lo mismo conmigo, aprisionando mi propia cintura con su brazo escueto y delgado.

Erwin se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo. Se giró hacia al mocoso y le tendió la mano para estrecharla; él lo hizo sin chistar.

Erwin le había caído bien.

—Bien, Eren, desde ahora en adelante vas a hacer una terapia en casa, una terapia que vas a practicar con Levi, y tendrás que venir a visitarme cada semana a esta misma hora. Quiero que seas constante, y puedes llamarme cuando quieras si hay algo que te preocupe, ¿vale?

Jaeger asintió, y nos marchamos juntos al departamento en el distrito de Beleram; un viaje de una hora en el subterráneo. Cuando volvimos al piso, Izzy estaba sentada en la mesita plegable leyendo algo en un computador portátil que quién sabe de dónde lo saco. No quise preguntar; no tenía los más mínimos deseos de agregar más preocupaciones a mi ya de por si preocupante vida.

De verdad, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Me obligué a mí mismo a recordarme cómo y porqué terminé en esta situación.

Claro, Eren me gustaba, y quería salvar cada parte de él de ser sepultado bajo algo que lo estaba cambiando completamente. La mierda estaba tratando de llevárselo; yo no iba a permitir eso.

Isabel, luego de un rato, me confesó que la portátil fue un regalo de Farlan de hace meses, y que la conexión a internet también lo era. Church tenía para costearse esos lujos; un poco antes de que Magnolia llegara Farlan había comenzado a estudiar con ayuda del estado y un par de contactos; hace medio año egresó como un ingeniero titulado, y hace solo un par de meses lo contrató una compañía petrolífera.

Se ofreció a ayudarme; me negué rotundamente.

No quería su caridad.

Sigo sin quererla.

—¿De verdad está todo bien? —había cuestionado Izzy cuando Eren se retiró a mi cuarto. Ella era consciente de los problemas que estaba teniendo el chico, y también juró guardar silencio, sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba la relación entre el mocoso y yo.

¿Cómo podría saberlo, cuando ni yo lo sabía? Una parte de mí quería entenderlo, otra parte decía saberlo.

Nos besamos. Nos gustamos. Pero, ¿hasta qué punto?

La noche cayó imperiosa, y mientras Isabel Magnolia roncaba en su habitación, la luz encendida de mi propio cuarto y la estrechez de mi cama no me estaban ayudando a conciliar el sueño. Eren se mantenía bajo las sábanas con una libreta en mano y un bolígrafo en los dedos; una lamparita de noche le iluminaba el papel para bosquejear garabatos que no estaba seguro para qué eran. Asumí que era alguna terapia individual que Erwin le había encomendado.

Estabamos durmiendo en la misma cama desde que Izzy levantó una querella por el poco espacio que tenía en su cuarto y lo mal que dormía conmigo. No puse trabas; yo tampoco me la pasaba muy bien recibiendo patadas a mitad de la madrugada y oyendo sus ronquidos ensordecedores cada treinta minutos.

Me rendí; estaba despierto, Eren lo sabía, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La situación, de por sí, era lo bastante tensa para agregarle algo más de presión al ambiente. Dormir juntos no era muy relajante.

Dejé que pasaran los minutos; cuando ya me harté de ello y admití que esta noche tampoco dormiría, decidí por romper el silencio.

—¿Quieres comenzar hoy? —le sugerí, refiriéndome a la terapia que Erwin me había dicho que pusiera en práctica con el chico. Eren detuvo el bolígrafo, no osbtante, no se volteó a mirarme; parecía más consternado en otra cosa. —¿Mocoso?

—¿Qué somos, Levi? —me tomó por sorpresa, y las octavas agudas en su voz delataron que estaba nervioso. Sé a lo que se refería, sin embargo, mantuve la boca cerrada por el simple hecho de que tampoco sabía la respuesta. —Sé que no somos amigos o algo por el estilo, pero de verdad no sé qué pensar sobre esto.

Y lo decidí. No eramos amigos, ni familia, ni conocidos; éramos dos personas que sentían atracción mutua, dos personas que se gustaban, que estaban durmiendo en la misma cama y sentían la imperiosa necesidad de saber el motivo de tanto mierdoso jaleo.

Dos personas que parecían dos jodidos adolescentes.

—¿Quieres que te lo pida formalmente?, ¿es eso? —comencé, enderezándome sobre la colcha y apoyándome contra el respaldo metálico de la cama. Vi desconcierto en los ojos turquesa de Eren. —Bien, estúpido mocoso, tú ganas. ¿Saldrías conmigo?

Soltó bolígrafo y libreta repentinamente, con los ojos tan abiertos que creí que el globo ocular saldría de las cuencas. Temí, por un segundo, que el chico tendría otra crisis; sin embargo, supe que este tipo de cosas no lo ameritaba, no de esta forma, no con palabras como estas. Trató de hablar, pero la voz no le salía. Sonrojado hasta la médula, no podía hacer otra cosa más que tartamudear e intentar encontrar su lengua en alguna parte para poder decir algo.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y giró todo su cuerpo hacia mí, impaciente.

—¿Estás dispuesto a salir con alguien como yo?

—Eres estúpido, impulsivo, llorón, tienes problemas serios y eres demasiado consentido cuando quieres. —recalqué, metiendo las manos bajo las axilas. —Y creo que ya deberías saber que no te lo pediría si no supiera todo eso.

—Apenas nos conocemos.

Y luego me di cuenta de que esto era demasiado para él.

No para mí.

—Veo que no estás listo para aceptar un compromiso. —suspiré, resignado, y volví a meterme bajo las sábanas, sabiendo que con ello se zanjaba el tema. No fue una confesión, fue una propuesta, y aunque es difícil, sí, por primera vez en mi vida fui rechazado tan inocentemente por un mocoso a quien le llevaba diez años de diferencia. No me molestó; de alguna retorcida manera, me hizo querer hundirme un poco más en él. —Lo entiendo; puedo esperar.

Y pasó lo impensable.

La colcha se hundió, sus dedos tocaron mi rostro y sus labios, vez única desde que nos conocimos, tomaron la iniciativa. Presionó su boca contra la mía, inexperto en temas como estos, y el sabor de sus labios era el mismo que el de antes. No cambiaba como ocurría con Farlan, sino que mantenían la misma textura, el mismo contorno y el mismo gustillo a chocolate amargo.

La torpeza propia de su edad le agregaba su cuota de encanto.

Se separó, se enderezó sobre la cama y volvió a concentrarse en su libreta y el bolígrafo.

Figuré un esbozo de sonrisa.

—Y me besas de todas formas. Niño consentido. —dije, alargando el brazo, tiré las cosas a un lado y lo arrastré conmigo al interior de las sábanas, extinguiendo la luz de la lamparita de noche de paso.

Para mi sorpresa, no se resistió, y optó por esconder la cara donde sabía que yo no la podría ver. Se acurrucó en mi pecho, y yo jugué con sus cabellos castaños hasta que se durmió por completo.

Yo le seguí demasiado de cerca.

* * *

><p>Actualización del sábado. Sí, aquí en Chile sigue siendo sábado, y faltan solo menos de veinte minutos para pasar a Domingo.<p>

Es sábado, así que la actualización está a tiempo (escribí todo el capítulo en un día). Apláudanme, porque nunca hago esto a tiempo; siempre me paso por un par de horas. Record.

Quedan dos capítulos, y es probable que agregue algo de lemon en el final final the rial final. Si alguien pensó que iban a coger en este capítulo, lo siento(?).

Muchas gracias a todos los favourites, follows y comentarios que he recibido de esta historia. También muchas gracias a todos quienes leyeron y le dieron una oportunidad. De corazón, muchas gracias.

¡Próximo capítulo para el Martes!

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Aprobado por Carol's Beteos Corporation Inc._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


	10. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. La historia de este fic es mía. Las canciones interpretadas y/o usadas son propiedad de _Three Days Grace._

**Pareja: **Levi x Eren (Riren).

**Advertencias: **AU. Contenido homosexual explícito. Material de narcóticos. Insinuaciones sexuales. Violencia verbal y/o física.

**Superestrella de papel**

by

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a Jocelyn Candia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>asaron un par de semanas desde que Eren, haciendo acopio de su voluntad y sus ganas de seguir, comenzó con sus pequeñas terapias en los días, desde el momento que Izzy se levantaba para ir a clases hasta que yo salía del distrito horas después del mediodía por trabajo, el mocoso se sentaba conmigo en la mesita plegable y comenzaba a hablarme de cualquier estupidez que se le viniera a la mente.

Me habló de su familia, de que hace años era huérfano de padre y su madre vivía con su pareja actual fuera de la muralla Sina. De que tenía una hermana, aunque no era realmente su hermana, y que había perdido todo contacto con ella desde que está viviendo con nosotros; no me dijo su nombre, solo que era una rareza en los tres estados. Una asiática, aparentemente.

Conocí a alguien similar.

También me contó sobre sus gustos, sus ambiciones, lo que esperaba ser a futuro. Me sorprendió saber que no se proyectaba como un cantante en la siguiente década, sino que guardaba la esperanza de estudiar en una buena universidad, sacar su título como pedagogo en ciencias químicas e impartir la asignatura en algún colegio de los distritos más pobres por vocación.

Más que otra cosa, caí en la cuenta de que el sueño de Eren no abarcaba principalmente el mundo de la música.

Erwin, para su terapia, me había pedido que yo hablara de mi vida o, poniéndolo desde otro punto de vista, sobre mi propia percepción de ella. Le dije al chiquillo que el mundo era crudo, frío y tenía mil y un caras que no podríamos alcanzar a ver todas, que la gente se volvía oscura porque la tierra que les rodeaba era marchita, que los secretos y las más crueles verdades es lo que en definitiva termina matando el espíritu de alguien, por muy fuerte y resistente que sea.

Él era un ejemplo; con un carácter y un alma indomable, de todas formas terminaron doblegándolo ante la gran falsedad de que con ello podría alcanzar lo que deseaba. Drogarse nunca fue una opción viable, y la víctima en la que el mocoso se tornó se debía en su mayoría a las mentiras que le hicieron creer.

Lo que aprendí de él es que siempre hay una manera de salir del pozo, por mucho que pareciese que esa boca negra se tragara todo y que la salida se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia en el cielo.

Fue patética la manera en que lo descubrí.

—¿Alguna vez te has rendido? —me preguntó en una oportunidad, mirándome a los ojos con tanta atención que me mantuve más de lo normal sosteniéndole la vista, tratando de hallar la singularidad que me estaba atando cada día más a él.

—Sí.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, frunciendo la cejas al saber que yo, al igual que todo el mundo, había probado el sabor de la derrota,

—¿En qué? —quiso indagar. —No puede ser tan imposible lo que sea que te haya obligado a desertar.

Había una cosa que el mocoso no estaba viendo, algo que podría envolver a cualquiera y por lo que yo me había visto luchando con mis propios demonios durante todos estos años.

—En el amor, mocoso. —se quedó en silencio, con los labios apretados en una fina hilera y con un destello cargado de arrepentimiento en la mirada. —Me rendí con la persona que más quería en el mundo, y ahora estoy pagando el precio.

En ese momento pasé por alto el hecho de que no era bueno hablar de tus decepciones amorosas con la persona con la que estás intentando tener una relación. Sin embargo, Eren—mocoso que se caracteriza por fisgonear siempre y tener una curiosidad insoportable e insaciable—no volvió a preguntar sobre el tema. Quise pensar que comprendía finalmente el derecho a reservarme mis espacios, pero tuve el presentimiento de que se trataba de algo más.

A veces siento que hay demasiado que no estoy notando; tanto en él que me falta por ver.

Llegué al edificio de apartamentos pasadas las once de la noche, recibiendo una llamada de Izzy cuando subía los peldaños de las escaleras. Preguntó por mi permiso para que se quedara en casa de una compañera, y yo accedí, haciéndome a la idea de que Isabel Magnolia es una adolescente alborotadora que necesitaba su espacio. No es una mala persona, no está loca ni mucho menos hace las estupideces de las que yo me regodeaba en mi adolescencia, sin embargo, es una mocosa.

Los mocosos deben quedarse con los adultos.

No soy indulgente, pero tampoco soy su estricto padre; ese trabajo le pertenece a Farlan.

Un padre y una hija que probablemente ya han tenido sexo un par de veces; espeluznante.

Me tomó desprevenido el escuchar las cuerdas de una guitarra sonar, retumbar y desplazarse por la amplitud de la sala-comedor, una voz afinada cantando y una letra que estoy seguro no haber escuchado antes fluir desde el diminuto pasillo de las habitaciones. Era Eren, no cabía duda, y las probabilidades de que estuviera metido en la habitación que compartíamos tocando mi guitarra eran, al menos, de un noventa y nueve por ciento.

_Este mundo nunca será lo que yo esperaba._

_Y si yo no pertenezco, ¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado?_

_No abandonaré todo lo que es mío._

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y caminé con pasos livianos por la sala; la música iba y venía junto con la voz que había remecido a los tres estados.

_Incluso si yo digo "Estará bien"._

_Aún te escucho decir que quieres terminar con tu vida._

_Ahora y de nuevo intentamos solo seguir vivos._

_Tal vez podamos regresar, porque no es demasiado tarde._

_Nunca es demasiado tarde._

Me acerqué hasta la entrada del cuarto, avanzando por el pequeño pasillo; una luz débil, pálida difusa se asomaba por el hueco estrecho entre la puerta y el marco. Las cuerdas del instrumento pulsaban al ritmo de una melodía, más que triste, melancólica y algo nostálgica. Había, quizás, pena también, y todo se aglomeraba y se concentraba en su voz.

Una voz hermosa.

_Nunca nadie verá este lado reflejado._

_Y si hay algo mal. ¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado? _

Había tanto de él sonando entre las letras y el rasgueo. Me pareció incluso única la manera en que sostenía la guitarra entre los dedos y se encorvaba sobre ella para mirar las partituras en el suelo, tomar una bocanada de aire y seguir cantando con el sentimiento floreciendo.

Un sentimiento real.

_El mundo que conocíamos no regresará._

_El tiempo que perdimos no puede volver._

_La vida que teníamos no será nuestra de nuevo._

Me digné a entrar, aunque el mocoso no notó mi presencia de inmediato; estaba tan ensimismado en lo que hacía que su burbuja no se rompería inclusive si un avión le pasara silbando el costado. Estaba haciendo, probablemente, todo lo que le habían forzado a crear durante meses, sin embargo, ahora todo pintaba a interconectarse fluidamente para él.

_Este mundo nunca será lo que me esperaba._

_Y si no pertenezco..._

Y se detuvo, brusco, como si hubiera notado algo repentinamente. Se giró con lentitud, con el labio inferior temblándole ligero, y al verme dejó la guitarra a un lado con rapidez, sobre la cama, tensándose tanto que creí que en cualquier momento se quebraría. No me gustaba que se pusiera así la gran parte de las veces que se encontraba conmigo.

Esbocé un intento de sonrisa.

—Lo lograste...

Me atisbó por un par de segundos, no entendiendo a qué me refería. Captó la idea, porque sus ojos se abrieron en comprensión, y se rascó la nuca tratando de desviar la mirada a algún punto en todo el cuarto que le ayudara a evitar la mía.

—Aún falta agregar los instrumentos y corregir alguna partes; no está lista...

Me acerqué suavemente y me senté sobre la colcha de la cama, frente al mocoso. Me miró, indeciso en si hacerlo o no; al cabo terminó clavando sus voraces ojos turquesa en los míos. Me daba la impresión de que intentaba descifrar lo que estaba pensando, y de alguna manera me perdí en medio del iris y sus tupidas pestañas por el simple hecho de que, dentro de mí, quería hacerlo.

Deseaba perderme en él.

Recogí las partituras del suelo y les eché un vistazo agudo.

—Un punteo simple como introducción, agregar una segunda guitarra y percusión desde la segunda estrofa; el resto vas a ir creándolo por tu cuenta. —le entregué las hojas, y él las tomó con dedos rígidos. —Lo lograste.

—Creí que me regañarías de nuevo.

—A diferencia de tus intentos de un fallido Ricardo Arjona de antes, lo que acabo de escuchar grita _Eren_ por todos lados. La escucho y me recuerda a ti, mocoso. Lo hiciste bien.

Sonrió. La comisura de sus labios se ensancharon, y una hilera de dientes blancos se asomaron en su boca. Vi sus ojos, destellando contra la luz débil y difusa de una lámpara de escritorio vieja en el suelo, y de alguna forma supe que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Supe que este era mi lugar, el correcto lugar que estuve buscando en Farlan y en toda la otra porquería que hice durante estos cinco años.

Sea como sea, ver su mirada temeraria y llena de vida resplandeciendo en la oscura habitación que era mi cuarto fue como encontrar el significado de toda la mierda que había pasado hasta ahora.

Ese era Eren.

Y me acerqué, lentamente, con suavidad, hasta que sentí su nariz rozar la mía. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo fluyendo, y no pude despegar los ojos de sus labios entreabiertos mientras su respiración irregular chocaba contra mi piel. Toqué su mejilla con los dedos, y el mocoso aproximó su cuerpo hacia mí casi simultáneamente.

Y nos detuvimos.

Nos miramos.

Y su corazón estalló.

—Quiero que me beses. —dijo, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, llevando sus manos indecisas hacia la base de mi cuello. El tacto cálido me estremeció.

—Y yo quiero besarte.

Me miró a los ojos, y volvió a acercar su boca; menos de un centímetro quedaba entre nosotros.

—¿Por qué no nos estamos moviendo?

—Creo que es porque sabemos que, si esto sigue, no vamos a detenernos. —suspiré contra sus labios. —Al menos sé que yo no.

Y fue suficiente.

Se lanzó hacia mí, su boca suave chocó con la mía con la misma rapidez que toma un pestañeo, y me tumbé sobre la cama en lo que Eren escalaba sobre mí. Izzy no estaba, no volvería, y él de alguna manera lo sabía. Enredé los brazos en su cintura, y descubrí los dedos del muchacho confabulándose con mi cabello.

Le besé tan profundo y con tanta necesidad que fui capaz de escuchar jadeos pequeños y agudos salir de su garganta. Sentí su cadera presionarse contra la mía, y frotar una erección que iba creciendo gradualmente mientras los besos iban tornándose más hambrientos. Era gay, lo sabía, aunque Eren nunca lo había admitido conmigo, y quizás con nadie en su vida.

Masajeé sus caderas, y cuando el mocoso estaba demasiado ensimismado restregándose contra mí como para seguir el ritmo de mis labios, invertí las posiciones. Tuve su cuerpo bajo el mío, retorciéndose, y cuando me incliné para volver a besarle, su mane sobre mi pecho me detuvo. Lo atisbé con duda, y vi en sus ojos que tenía algo que decir.

—¿Recuerdas que me pediste que saliéramos hace un par de semanas? —pasó sus dedos por mis brazos. Asentí. —Me lo he pensado todo este tiempo.

—¿Y...?

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y las aristas de nuestras narices se tocaron.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Quise responderle, de verdad quise, pero no pude.

De un momento a otro me encontraba tendido en el suelo, luchando por aire, con las manos de un enfurecido Farlan Church estrangulándome el cuello y puñetazos aleatorios estampándose como rocas sobre mí. La lámpara vieja y pequeña del suelo había quedado tirada en alguna parte del cuarto, hecha trizas, quizá, porque la oscuridad se había vuelto un poco más densa.

Solo supe que estaba luchando contra un amor fallido en el piso de mi propio cuarto en un apartamento a oscuras.

* * *

><p>Lamento mucho la demora del capítulo. Sé que dije que estaría para el martes pasado, pero de verdad que no encontraba la inspiración para terminarlo.<p>

Hoy también las notas serán breves.

El próximo capítulo es el último junto con el epílogo.

Agradecimiento a todos los follows y favourites que he recibido de esta historia. También los maravillosos comentarios que me han llegado en el transcurso de un mes desde su publicaciones. De corazón, muchas gracias.

Nos leemos en el final.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Aprobado por Carol's Beteos Corporation Inc._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


	11. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Isayama Hajime. La historia de este cochino fic es mía.

**Pareja: **Levi x Eren (Riren).

**Advertencia: **AU. Contenido homosexual explícito. Material de narcóticos. Violencia verbal y/o física.

**Superestrellas de papel**

by

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo X**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a Jocelyn Candia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a habitación, oscurecida por la escasa luz parpadeante del exterior y la lamparita de escritorio destrozada a un lado, se había visto envuelta en un jaleo crudo entre los golpes que Farlan dirigía hacia mí y los remezones que intentaba dar para sacármelo de encima sin tener que dejarle algún hueso roto. Rodando sobre el suelo de madera, Church farfullaba y gruñía palabras que no tenían sentido para mí.

_Hijo de puta._

_Pervertido._

_Pedófilo._

Sentí los puñetazos demasiado reales, demasiado fuertes, demasiado sólidos como para que mi estúpida y retorcida mente solo los estuviera imaginando. Cuando realmente comenzó a faltarme el aire y la sangre me picó en la lengua es cuando noté que no era una alucinación creada a partir de la culpa que debería haber sentido por tocar y hundirme en Eren, aun cuando Farlan todavía estaba serpenteando en mi cabeza.

De alguna manera, todo se fue al garete.

Logré quitarme a Farlan de encima cuando el mocoso le atajó del cuello y lo lanzó al suelo de una zancadilla mal hecha, tambaleándose hasta caer a un lado, y quedándose quieto en su lugar con la respiración ajetreada y forzada que parecía crujirle en los pulmones. En el piso y mirándome con un asco vacilante, los cabellos claros y cenizos de Farlan se estrujaban entre sus dedos rígidos ante una frustración que no supe muy bien qué la provocaba.

Como sea, estaba en mi casa, entrando sin llamar a la puerta y estampándome puñetazos sin motivo aparente.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude en lo que Eren me echaba los brazos encima, y no fue hasta que pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre las heridas del labio inferior que caí en la cuenta que las tenía. No reaccioné apropiadamente, y tampoco me defendí bien.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el mocoso, atisbando mi, probablemente, deplorable aspecto con el ceño arrugado. —¿Qué demonios, Levi?

—¿Es este tu nueva puta? —la voz de Farlan, con tiznes coléricos connotados, me llegó a los oídos como un murmullo. Le encaré ávidamente, y sus ojos estaban hincados en Eren. —¿Un mocoso? Carne fresca, ¿uh?

Lo toleré bien. Jaeger no.

—¡No soy su puta! —ofendido a más no poder, contuve a Eren tomándole del brazo para que no se fuera contra Church.

Farlan, inmutable ante el escándalo del chiquillo, volvió a dirigirme la mirada. Se veía más tranquilo en sus deseos de estamparme la cara contra la pared colateral, sin embargo, si expresión molesta y furiosa no había cambiado un solo ápice. Derribado sobre el suelo de madera derruida, se mordía la lengua e incrustaba las uñas entre las rendijas astilladas de la madera para no erguirse, dar un paso y volver a zarandearme contra el piso. Podía verlo, sus reacciones, porque lo conocía, y en estos dos años que ya no vivíamos juntos había cambiado muy poco.

Y todavía no era capaz de ver a través de sus acciones. ¿Qué lo tenía tan enojado? Estaba seguro que el que tuviera _novia nueva_ no era motivo suficiente.

No, había algo más que no estaba viendo.

—Luego de un mes y algo más de no verte, esperaba que conservaras tus malditos modales y llamaras a la puerta como la gente decente. ¿Es una jodida moda golpear a tus amigos cuando los ves en las otras murallas, Farlan?

—Cerdo. —escupió, irguiéndose lentamente del suelo, limpiándose algo de saliva que le había restado en la comisura de los labios. —Y arrastraste a un pobre chico en tus asquerosos fetiches homosexuales.

El golpe de gracia.

—No es por nada, pero no creí que fuera necesario recordarte que hace solo un par de años _yo_ te la metía, Church; _hasta el fondo. _No estás en posición de hablar sobre "_fetiches homosexuales"._

Silencio.

El rostro pálido y la expresión desencajada de Farlan me hizo entender que con eso me había sobrepasado. Anteriormente jamás se tocó el tema entre ambos luego de la llegada de Izzy, era un asunto netamente tabú que, en realidad, y dadas las condiciones que se estaban formando, no valía la pena mencionar. Pero ahora era distinto. Quizás hablé de más, quizás sacarlo a flote no venía al caso ni por asomo, sin embargo, el remordimiento no llegó.

Miraba a Farlan y no me sentía culpable por nada.

Entonces un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, y me atisbó con esos ojos azules que de alguna manera calaron hondo en mí por mucho tiempo. Y pensé en Izzy, en que ellla miraba esos mismos ojos con una devoción incluso más grande que la mía, y que los grandes orbes turquesa de Eren eran únicos e inigualables, por muy similares que Magnolia y Jaeger fueran.

Empecé a entender cosas de mí mismo.

No era Farlan en sí, sino lo que él representaba en la ecuación que antaño formábamos lo que me había amarrado a él.

Por mucho tiempo Church fue la única persona que se mantuvo a mi lado.

Nos conocimos en el _Wings of Freedom: _él con una madre alcohólica y un padre violento y ausente; yo con una madre amorosa y una prima recientemente huérfana. Jugábamos juntos, vivíamos en habitaciones contiguas, y a menudo recorríamos Stohess resguardándonos y salvaguardando nuestras espaldas, codo a codo, mientras mamá trabajaba en un prostíbulo y Mikasa se quedaba en el edificio en su propio mundo, apenas una recién nacida, al cuidado de una vecina de confianza.

Siete años más tarde, cuando cumplí los diecisiete, mamá murió, Mikasa fue dada en adopción y yo, junto con Farlan, escapamos por un año del Servicio Social y Protección de menores hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad y establecernos en un distrito diferente.

Ahora no estaba muy seguro si lo que me ataba a él fuera amor en concreto.

Al final llegué a la conclusión de que no valía realmente la pena saberlo a estas alturas.

Me miró, moviendo la mandíbula lentamente.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. —dijo, y le echó un vistazo rápido a Eren. —A solas.

Sí, ambos necesitábamos esta conversación.

Asentí, dándole el voto a favor, y empujé con suavidad a Jaeger hacia la puerta del cuarto, cayendo rápidamente en el hecho de que el muchacho no se iría tan fácilmente. De alguna forma supe que estaba asustado, confundido y necesitaba con urgencia saber lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, esas respuestas no podía entregárselas yo ahora; Eren tendría que enterarse tanto como yo en su momento.

—Mocoso, espera afuera.

—¡Pero...!

—Eren. —endurecí la voz, provocando que el mocoso se tensara, desconcertado. Me rendí, acaricié su mejilla con los dedos y me alcé para besarle por un segundo los labios. —Solo será un momento.

Y accedió, desapareciendo por el pasillo hacia la sala, no si antes susurrar un débil "_Está bien"._

En cuanto Eren dejó el cuarto y cerré la entrada tras sus pasos, inmediatamente Farlan se lanzó al contraataque.

—¿Quieres explicarme qué tienes en la cabeza, Levi? —comenzó Church, señalándome con el índice de manera despectiva. —¡Es un niño! ¡Un mocoso apenas! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera en metérsela a alguien de su edad?!

No lo entendí; Eren no era un menor de edad; sí un mocoso con todas sus letras, pero todo lo que hacía estaba dentro de los parámetros legales del estado de Sina. Por otra parte, nadie además de Isabel Magnolia sabía de la existencia de Jaeger en mi casa, y el hecho de que Farlan estuviera al tanto del individuo en cuestión solo me dejaba una opción posible.

—¿Hablaste con Izzy? —quise saber, aunque para mí era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Farlan puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, lo hice, y en cuanto supe que estabas viviendo con un mocoso de quince con problemas de drogadicción volé hasta aquí. Esperaba de todo, menos encontrarte encima de él tratando de cogértelo.

¿Mocoso de quince? Imposible. Eran dieciocho, Eren me lo había dicho y la pirotecnia comercial también lo ratificaba. ¿Por qué mentir sobre su edad? A la disquera le convenía más tener a un adolescente a flor de piel en pantalla que a un joven recién hecho un adulto legal; no tenía sentido.

Isabel Terrence Magnolia, esto es lo que provocas con tus bromas de mal gusto, mocosa idiota.

Chasqueé la lengua, irritado por la avalancha de mierda que se estaba acumulando a medida que Farlan hablaba. Y era molesto, porque aunque el mocoso realmente fuera un menor de edad, Church no estaba en posición de recriminarme absolutamente nada.

Y nunca lo estaría.

—Perfecto. —chisté, masajeándome el puente de la nariz. Alcé la vista y lo fulminé con la mirada. —Hace un año Izzy tenía diecisiete, y no fui a molerte a golpes a tu departamento cuando te cogías a una menor de edad porque ella estaba bien con eso. Nunca me lo dijiste abiertamente, y puedes darte el lujo de negarlo, pero deja los jueguitos a un lado, Farlan; hiciste a Isabel tu amante incluso antes de que salieras de esta casa.

El silencio que se produjo y la expresión pseudo taciturna de Farlan fueron prueba suficiente para comprobarlo. Era cierto, algo completamente innegable, y de nada sirve refutarlo cuando durante los últimos años era una verdad tácita, un secreto a voces.

Nunca me lo dijeron. ¿Por qué? Quién sabe; tal vez la confianza que creía tenernos no era suficiente. De todas formas siempre lo tomé como un hecho.

Cuando comprendí que Church no agregaría nada al respecto, decidí que lo mejor era zanjar el tema. Suspiré, cruzándome de brazos, y apoyé la espalda sobre la pared lateral de la habitación.

—Tienes razón; es un mocoso y es un drogadicto, pero si él está aquí, es por voluntad propia.

Las luces seguían parpadeando a las afueras, un aire apesadumbrado pululando alrededor. Empecé a sentirme hostigado por el silencio avasallante; necesitaba que él dijera algo. Estaba aquí, Farlan intentando buscar respuestas, yo creyendo encontrar las mías, y caí en la cuenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba comprendiendo a cabalidad las estupideces que estuvieron pasando estos cinco años.

El amor que juraba tenerle a él iba desintegrándose de a poco. Me sentí inseguro, porque lo único que había conocido desde mi tiempo como un adulto joven se basaba en ver a Farlan con los ojos de un amante.

¿Cómo se supone que tengo que verlo ahora?

Un pensamiento fugaz me cruzó la mente.

_No tenía que ser precisamente Farlan a quien tenía que ver._

—¿Estás resentido por lo de hace cinco años? —le escuché decir, ensimismado en mis ideas. —"Te reemplacé por una mocosa de la calle", ¿es eso?.

Detuve en seco el hilo de pensamientos, y mis sentidos se direccionaron por completo a la figura alta de Church. Allí, parado sobre la madera desgastada del cuarto, Farlan me atisbaba como si hubiera adivinado las incógnitas que yo representaba para él.

De alguna manera el dolor que supuso el que descubriera toda esa mierda seguía latiendo.

—Cállate, Farlan.

Y lo hizo, abriendo los ojos con tanta expectación y desconcierto que creí que de verdad lo había ofendido. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Él se acercó, dudoso, y trató de estirar los dedos delgados hacia mí, como si hiciera un débil intento por corroborar de que yo estaba allí, que era real.

—Te enamoraste.

El corazón se me detuvo por un segundo; sus palabras hicieron un eco profundo en la amplitud del cuarto.

Y luego, nada.

No estaba sintiendo absolutamente nada.

—Sí, lo hice; rompí la regla de oro y me jodí en ello. Es de lo que me he arrepentido toda mi vida.

No valía la pena negarlo, no ahora, no cuando comenzaba a aceptar el tipo de cosas que me estaban llevando a las respuestas que necesitaba. No sentir nada parecía más ser el carril correcto que un paso en falso, avanzando vertiginosamente, conectando todo en mi cabeza. Debería sentirme horrible, debería estar tratando de hallar mi propia voz para contradecirle, sin embargo, en la única cosa en la que lograba pensar era en el alivio que suponía dejar los secretos a un lado.

Me arrepiento profundamente de haberme enamorado de Farlan Church.

Y no respondió.

En su lugar sentí sus dedos delgados y huesudos tocarme las mejillas, el golpeteo raudo de su corazón trotando en su pecho y sus labios pálidos presionando contra mi boca. Sus besos siempre con un sabor diferente.

Era lo único que restaba para llegar a notar que, en verdad, no estaba sintiendo nada.

No correspondí, porque los labios de alguien más estaban ocupando mi cabeza.

Farlan se separó; pude ver que no estaba arrepentido de sus acciones, pero sí desconcertado. Esperaba que devolviera el gesto, su expresión ansiosa le delataba, y el hecho de que yo no moviera un ápice los labios para seguirle el juego lo dejó anonado.

Recobró la compostura, y tuve la sensación de que una mescolanza de emociones se estaba arremolinando en el iris húmedo de sus ojos.

—Te amaba, ¿sabes? —afirmó, dándome la impresión de que lo decía más para sí mismo que para alguien más. —Y luego apareció Izzy...

Lo sé.

Siempre lo he sabido.

Como también sé que nunca fue amor. Y es estúpida la manera y la circunstancias en las que he terminado por darme cuenta de ello. Vi las cosas claras, un recorrido iluminado y despejado que en la gran parte de mi vida nunca noté ni tuve la oportunidad de transitar.

No quería dar marcha atrás; sentí que estaba tomando el camino correcto.

—Yo ya tomé mi elección, y mi lugar no está ni contigo ni con Isabel.

No, claro que no; sabía muy bien dónde debería estar.

Salí apresuradamente del departamento, dejando a Church atrás. Encontré al mocoso sentado sobre los peldaños de las escaleras que daban a la planta inferior, abrazando sus piernas con un semblante meditabundo e ido. Volteó la cabeza al notar mi presencia, y antes de que fuera capaz de decir algo, le atajé del brazo y descendimos piso por piso hasta dar con la mugrosa recepción y, por consiguiente, la calle.

Las luces seguían parpadeando incesantemente a las afueras, y continué avanzando con un confundido Eren por la vereda de concreto hasta que el edificio arrendatario desapareció entre las sombras propias de Beleram. Bajo un cielo nocturno sin estrellas, la oscuridad natural del mundo iba abriéndose paso a medida que los faroles urbanos iban apagándose, lenta o precipitadamente, en la avenida.

Tenía las cosas demasiado claras en mi mente, y trataba de hallar el modo más adecuado para empezar.

Aligeré el paso, y me detuve por completo frente a un cerrado local de comida rápida cuando el mocoso tiró de la manga de la camisa holgada que traía encima con suavidad. Giré sobre mis propios talones, enfrentándome de lleno con una mirada apenada impregnada en los osados ojos de Eren.

—Es él, ¿verdad? —preguntó, consciente de que se refería a Farlan. —El amor con el que te rendiste.

—¿Escuchaste algo?

Me sostuvo la mirada por un segundo, para luego desviarla hacia el interior en penumbras del recinto; había un olor a frituras y aceite barato pululando alrededor, y capté el hecho de que Eren me estaba observando a través del reflejo de los manchados ventanales.

—Un poco. —admitió, aflojando el agarre de sus dedos en la manga hasta que el brazo le cayó al costado. —Es imposible no escuchar cuando la persona a la que le pediste salir hace un rato estaba allí dentro.

No respondí, más porque no tenía intenciones de negar nada que por otra cosa. Si había una persona que merecía conocer esta parte de mi vida, ese era Eren.

—Estoy celoso. —me volteé a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, ligeramente conmovido por su sinceridad. —El tal Farlan acapara toda tu atención.

—Silencio, mocoso. —le chisté, volviendo a retomar el paso por la vereda de concreto. —En la única persona en la que estoy pensando ahora es en ti; no hables si no sabes qué dices.

Un silencio cómodo se aglutinaba alrededor, y creí que estaba avanzando solo a través de la avenida hasta que oí los pasos suaves del mocoso acercándose lentamente, tratando de seguir el ritmo. Volvió a posicionarse a mi lado, y caminamos sin decir nada a través de Beleram en lo que una brisa suave y helada se levantaba y cernía sobre ella.

Unos minutos después volví a escuchar su voz.

—¿Y en qué se supone que piensas?

Me detuve justo frente a una pequeña plaza comunal de juegos infantiles, y le tendí una mano a Eren, invitándolo a entrar en ella y, quizás, en mi vida.

—Que hay un chiquillo estúpido llamado Eren Jaeger que me ha dado más dolores de cabeza de lo que alguna vez tuve en mi entera vida. Quiero salir con él, ir a ver una mala película y retomar lo que dejamos pendiente hace media hora.

Me atisbó con ojos brillantes, un esbozo de sonrisa plasmándose en su rostro. Deslizó sus dedos por sobre la palma de mi mano, y los enredó delicadamente a medida que se acercaba con pisadas ligeras hacia mí. Cara a cara, no fui capaz de hacer otra cosa que acariciarle los labios con la yema de los dedos, y entretenerme con mechones de cabello que le caían por la frente.

—¿Tengo que tomar tus palabras como una propuesta a largo plazo?

—Uno no se enamora de mocosos estúpidos de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Quieres enamorarte?

Le eché un vistazo fugaz, pasajero, antes de encontrar la seguridad que estaba buscando para responder.

—Quiero intentar algo a largo plazo.

Entendí, sumido en mis ideas, que mis trabajos no duran porque no quiero conservarlos, que mis amistades son reducidas porque con pocos me basta, y que mi vida es pequeña, ambulante, irrelevante para el resto, sin embargo, la vida de Eren no es irrelevante para mí.

La vida de Eren era lo único que me estaba importando en estos momentos.

Él sonrió, tranquilo, estiró los brazos hasta alcanzar mi cuello y me besó dulcemente, con ternura, con inexperiencia, con la misma necesidad que yo estaba sintiendo. El mismo sabor.

Se separó, me agarró de la mano y me llevó hasta los juegos desgastados, derruidos y rayados con miles de estupideces de la pequeña plaza. Se sentó sobre la tabla de madera desgastada de un viejo columpio, y señaló con la mirada el asiento continuo a él, invitándome a posicionarme a su lado. Me senté sin pensármelo mucho.

—Háblame. —pidió, y pude escuchar en su voz una pizca de emoción recorriéndole las cuerdas vocales. —De cualquier cosa, una tontería que se te ocurra; solo háblame.

Y lo hice, sentados sobre la tabla desgastada que representaban los balancines, él columpiándose de vez en cuando mientras yo contaba el tipo de cuentos inventados que basas en tu propia vida.

Le hablé sobre mi vida en el _Wings of Freedom_, mi primer encuentro con Farlan, los cortos siete años que pasé dándomelas de hermano mayor con Mikasa. Le hablé, también, sobre mi madre, sobre lo amable y sincera que era, y de que murió a causa de una infección de VPH que, a su vez, le produjo cáncer de cuello uterino. Le relaté mis experiencias de nómada en el distrito Stohess cuando cumplí los diecisiete, y de cómo a la mayoría de edad me establecí con Church en Beleram, en el edificio arrendatario en el que hoy sigue siendo mi casa.

Le conté, mientras se balanceaba en silencio en el columpio, sobre los seis años que pasé en una relación netamente sexual con Farlan, y que todo eso se terminó con la llegada de Isabel. Izzy, que en ese entonces era un pequeño renacuajo de trece años, estaba sentada frente a las puertas dobles del edificio cuando Church la vio y la llevó con nosotros al apartamento. La mocosa había dicho que venía escapando el orfanato, y eso conmovió lo suficiente a Farlan para que le permitiera quedarse. Yo accedí porque, de alguna forma, ella era igual a nosotros.

Pasó el tiempo, y mientras entre Izzy y yo se establecía una relación de hermanos, entre ellos se formaba algo amoroso que iba más allá de lo fraternal. Sé que en un principio Farlan intentó ser un padre para ella, pero ninguno de los dos logró llevarse como tal, y tampoco encontraron la forma de verse mutuamente como un padre y una hija.

Cuidé de mi parte a Izzy porque era importante para Farlan; y más tarde seguí haciéndolo porque la mocosa se había vuelto importante para mí.

Y mientras yo seguía hablando, él escuchaba en silencio y con la más de las determinadas atenciones, sin decir una sola palabra, sin interrumpir, sin preguntar. Se quedaba quieto, aferrando las manos a las cadenas del balancín, observando hacia el frente como si meditara cada una de las palabras que salían de mi boca.

Al terminar, le pregunté en qué pensaba, y contestó que en nada realmente, solo que esta había sido la noche más tranquila que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Concordé en que para mí también lo era.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales en el epílogo.<strong>


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**S**iempre he conocido mis límites, mis escrúpulos, pero no mis metas. Tenía claro cuán lejos era capaz de llegar, sin embargo, nunca tuve definido dónde quería detenerme. Y era complicado pensar en ello, sentarme en la silla frente a la mesita plegable del comedor e imaginar qué quería hacer de ahora en adelante con mi vida, qué era tener sueños y aspiraciones, porque no recuerdo haberlas tenido antes.

Antes de Eren, claro.

Mi vida, mi entera persona, se basaba en Farlan; o más bien los recuerdos que compartía con él eran los que me mantenían en movimiento constante. Mi mundo, por mucho tiempo, se había cerrado alrededor de él, y en el mundo de Farlan estaba Izzy. Ahora es tan distinto que parece abrumador, irreal, y me da cierto aire de inseguridad, porque es lo bastante desconocido para no ver dónde estoy pisando.

Mi vida, ahora, se basa en Eren... y en mí. No es simplemente él, no soy solo yo, sino que es un _Levi y Eren; juntos; _algo que había olvidado poner en práctica cuando mi relación con Church seguía en pie, y después de ella.

Han sido los primeros dos años de mi vida en los que realmente quise tener un futuro amplio y concreto al cual enfrentar. Las cosas ya no son tan nebulosas y poco visibles, ya no estoy luchando contra mí mismo tratando de comprender lo que hago y porqué lo hago, sino que hay un trasfondo, una razón detrás que alimenta y repone mis energías.

Ese es Eren.

El mocoso drogadicto y afamado artista que acaba de cumplir veinte años la semana pasada, y no tuvo otra mejor manera de celebrarlo que viendo una maratón de películas en el diván de la sala conmigo, abusando de las palomitas de queso, la soda de limón y quizás qué otra porquería alta en calorías y colesterol.

Me quedé dormido luego de las primeras dos películas.

Me enorgullece saber que Eren a permanecido sobrio y limpio de drogas desde hace un año y medio.

—¿Estás listo? —le oigo decir desde el cuarto matrimonial, mientras me enjuago la cara en el lavabo.

—No. —contesto. —Me falta cepillarme los dientes.

—No me refería a eso, _viejo_ —le fulmino con la mirada al verlo aparecer por la puerta del baño, haciendo un débil intento por esconder una sonrisilla que le va floreciendo por la comisura de los labios. —Hablo de Mikasa.

Me lo imaginaba.

Fue hace poco menos de un par de meses en que Eren, sacando cálculos y comprobando fechas, me dijo que su hermana adoptiva, Mikasa Jaeger, era el pequeño renacuajo con el que viví en sus primeros siete años de vida en el _Wings of Freedom. _Me lo hizo saber justo después de que me convenciera para que abandonara el departamento en Beleram y compráramos una casa en un vecindario tranquilo en Siracusa, uno de los distritos más aceptados socialmente en Sina.

Por supuesto, nadie sabe que hemos comenzado a vivir juntos.

—Ah, _eso. _—me seco el rostro con un paño, cerrando la llave del agua de paso.

Eren se me acerca, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, y me atisba fijamente a través del espejo del baño. Conozco esos ojos y la forma en que me están mirando ahora, y sé que no está nada contento con mi respuesta. Su personalidad impulsiva y de carácter fuerte se ha ido acentuando desde que ha comenzado las terapias con Erwin, y honestamente es una de las cosas que me agradan de todo el asunto.

No se intimida por una mirada muerta.

—¿Qué sucede, Levi? —me pregunta, tirando suavemente de mi camiseta con los dedos. —Venimos preparando esto durante semanas. No estarás planeando olvidarlo así nada más, ¿verdad?

—No, _no lo estoy pensando. _—le digo, tomando su mano y jalándolo hacia mí. Él marca un poco más el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, no hace nada para apartarse. —Y no, tampoco voy a hacerlo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, con un poco de suerte la mocosa apenas va a reconocerme.

—Bien. —esboza una ligera sonrisa, y se inclina hasta que nuestros labios se tocan. Le muerdo la boca con cuidado, y Eren ríe enredando los dedos en mi cabello. Si no fuera porque acababa de ducharme, le hubiera hecho el amor ahí mismo. —Un detalle; solo sabe que tengo una pareja, no tiene idea que eres tú.

Le miro de reojo; eso no era parte del plan. La idea era reunirnos a conciencia, no que yo apareciera de la nada luego de ¿Cuánto? ¿Trece años? Siquiera Eren está seguro de si ella realmente me recuerda; apenas era una mocosa de siete años cuando el Servicio Social se la llevó, y nunca volví a saber de ella desde entonces. Cuando fui a renovar mis papeles al cumplir la mayoría de edad, no había nada sobre "Mikasa Ackerman" en el registro civil.

No tenía manera de encontrarla, ni el dinero para cuidarla.

Debería estar enojado, pero no lo estoy. En contraparte, vierto pasta dental sobre el pelo del cepillo de dientes.

—Como el resto del mundo; omitiendo la parte en que tampoco saben que estás en una relación.

Veo a Eren jugar con sus dedos, y sé que algo quiere decir; su expresión nerviosa me aclara el hecho de que está debatiéndose entre soltarlo o no. Me he aprendido de memoria sus gestos, y para mí ahora el mocoso es un perfecto libro abierto.

Le miro a través del espejo, esperando. Al final se acerca a mi lado.

—Sobre eso... pensaba hacerlo público. —empieza, y detengo por un momento el cepillo, sabiendo a dónde iba a parar el tema. —Nosotros, quiero decir.

—Eren...

—¡Van dos años, Levi! No hemos tenido una cita normal nunca. _Quiero _ir a ver una mala película contigo sin tener que ponerme lentes de contacto, unas ridículas gafas y un sombrero estúpido.

Veo sus voraces ojos turquesa brillar bajo la luz blanca del baño, sus cejas fruncidas y una de sus manos agarrando dudoso su propio antebrazo. Y me cuesta oírle suplicar algo como eso, porque el mocoso aún no entiende que nuestra vida amorosa nunca será como la de una pareja normal. Jamás podré llevarlo a tomar un helado a una tienda del mercado, o pasar por un _cappuccino_ en la cafetería de la avenida para luego llegar a casa y hacer el amor tres veces seguidas, porque estará agotado por firmar autógrafos, tomarse fotos con mocosas de quince o grabar videos de él cantando a capela como para hacerlo.

Escupo los restos de pasta dental al interior del lavabo, y me limpio la boca con algo de agua de la llave.

—¿Sabes lo que esto puede hacerle a tu carrera? No conozco a ningún cantante joven homosexual que haya llegado muy lejos.

—No he hecho escándalos con mujeres, no he tenido una novia pública ni tampoco he mostrado interés en tenerlas. —pasa una mano por mi cabello, jugando con un par de mechones sueltos. —Creo que el público sabe que no estoy realmente _interesado _en las chicas.

Estoy a punto de responderle, cuando el timbre suena y el celular de Eren vibra al interior de su pantalón. Cuando revisa el aparato y sale disparado hacia la primera planta, sé que ha llegado el momento.

Mikasa está aquí.

Peino el cabello que Jaeger ha desordenado con una mano y bajo las escaleras con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. No sé muy bien cómo definirla, no sé si es ansiedad o nerviosismo, solo sé que, quizás, no estoy realmente listo para enfrentarlo ahora.

Mikasa es parte de lo que era el recuerdo de mi perfecta familia en un derruido edificio arrendatario de Stohess.

Y cuando estoy al pie de las escaleras, la veo.

Arrimada a Eren en un abrazo necesitado, con un bufanda roja rodeándole el cuello y un vestido negro ciñéndosele a la cintura. Demonios, tiene cintura, _mucha _cintura. ¿Dónde carajo quedó el cuerpo con forma de saco que recuerdo y la cara llena de babosos mocos de bebé?

Se gira a verme con una mirada completamente fría y asesina; la mirada característica de los Ackerman. Sin duda es ella, porque sus finos y estrechos ojos azules siguen profesando _Oriental _por todos lados.

Eren la arrastra hacia mí.

—Mikasa, él es Levi. —me presenta, y yo alargo la mano con intenciones de estrecharla. —_Levi Ackerman._

Y ella se congela, abriendo los ojos tan grandes que temo que vayan a salírsele de las cuencas. Duda un segundo, analizando mi rostro con rapidez, llegando incluso a tocar mi cara con sus dedos delgados. Es alta, tanto como lo es Eren, y tiene que inclinarse un poco para atisbarme bien.

Se para en seco, y sé que finalmente me ha reconocido.

—Tú... —le oigo susurrar, clavándome los ojos con desconcierto puro, señalándome, incrédula. Sé que está emocionada, porque me echa los brazos encima y me abraza con tanto afecto como lo hace Eren. —Trece años sin saber de ti, enano estúpido.

—Cuida el tono, mocosa.

—Incluso para tu edad siempre fuiste enano.

Es extraño escuchar su voz madura, más grave, más potente que cuando era una niña que se escondía en las faldas de Anabelle. Y recordé todo; los paseos clandestinos en Stohess que dábamos junto con Farlan a un parque cercano, las veces en que tenía que recogerla del cuarto vecino cuando se hacía demasiado tarde y mamá todavía no estaba allí para preparar la cena. Con el tiempo fui acostumbrándome a cocinar a diario.

Rememoré, también, el día en que se la llevaron, con la cara manchada con polvo de los viejos estantes que teníamos para los medicamentos, porque había estado intentando encontrar algo que le aliviara el dolor a mamá.

Anabelle se fue de repente, tendida en su cama, solo un par de semanas luego de que se le diagnosticara el cáncer. No tuvo un tratamiento por falta de dinero, y ahora, observando a Mikasa, pienso que en verdad no lo necesitó, que se marchó en su justo momento. ¿Dónde estaríamos ahora si a ella no se la hubiera llevado el Servicio Social y Protección de menores? Aunque fuera posible, no hubiera sido capaz de mantenerla alejada del mundo que teníamos que recorrer obligadamente para subsistir.

Haber sido acogida por la familia de Eren fue lo mejor.

Es raro comprenderlo justamente hoy.

Y cenamos juntos, los tres, mientras compartíamos el tipo de anécdotas que solo recuerdas en momentos como ese, rodeado de comida deliciosa, una aroma dulzón y un ambiente cálido, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Mikasa se retiró alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, y Eren y yo nos tumbamos en la cama, de cara al cielo, intentando descifrar si todo había valido la pena.

Eren Jaeger había sido el mocoso que me abrió los ojos de mil y un maneras, y me mostró el tipo de mundo que no quise conocer por aferrarme a Farlan tan ávidamente. Nunca olvidé la existencia de Mikasa, sencillamente no quería recordarla.

Hoy es diferente.

—¿Te sientes satisfecho? —preguntó Eren, buscando enredar sus dedos con los míos, mientras la luz natural de la noche se colaba por la ventana.

Veía sombras y formas en el cielo de la habitación.

—Creo que sí. —contesté. —¿Tú?

Voltea la cabeza, mirándome a través de la oscuridad y la penumbra que se cernía alrededor de nosotros. Le veo sonreír ampliamente, girando su cuerpo y apegándose más al mío.

—Mi adorada hermana y mi amado novio son felices. Sí, estoy realmente satisfecho.

—Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. —siento sus dedos acariciar mi mejilla y recorrer mi cuello, y me besa tan delicada y tiernamente que me veo tentado a desvestirlo ahí mismo. —Lo veo cuando preparas el desayuno, cuando me acompañas siempre a los conciertos, cuando me regañas, cuando compones música conmigo. Incluso cuando me miras, Levi. Nunca me he sentido tan amado en mi vida desde que estoy contigo.

Esbozo un intento de sonrisa; nunca fui muy bueno para ello.

—Es bueno que esté claro.

Y Eren escala la cama y se sienta sobre mis caderas, rosando mi cabello con la yema de sus dedos en lo que mis manos viajan a su cintura. La temperatura sube con solo un par de miradas, con solo pequeños toques nimios entre ambos, y ataco sus labios tan profundamente que siento que podría llegar a su corazón solo con besarlo.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —le pregunto, y él solo rodea mi cuello con sus brazos como respuesta.

Pueden decírmelo abiertamente. Pueden ocultarlo tanto como quieran. Pueden intentar hacerme creer que esta vida no estaba hecha para mí.

Como sea, al diablo.

Para mí todo había valido la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Superestrellas de papel <strong>

**Fin**

"_De todas formas no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo"._

* * *

><p>¡Y...! Listo. Terminado. Finiquitado. Otro proyecto finalizado en la bolsa.<p>

Quiero decir que me entretuve mucho con SDP; fue mi primera historia escrita desde el punto de vista tan complicado que tiene Levi. Intentar pensar como él no fue fácil, agregar groserías relacionadas a las heces fecales en oraciones donde ni iba al caso me costó su cuota de esfuerzo. ¡Hablar sin tacto no es lo mío! Siempre siendo muy profunda y con palabras más delicadas, cosa que le pega más a Eren que a Levi. De todas maneras me siento muy satisfecha con el resultado obtenido, y espero que aquellos que leyeron SDP hasta su final también. Me tomó más de un mes terminarlo, y creo que la cantidad de capítulos en él cumple con mis expectativas de un fic largo.

**Agradecimientos**

A Carol Sáez, por ser mi incondicional Betareader, siempre alentándome a escribir el siguiente capítulo. A Jocelyn Candia, que de alguna manera terminó inspirándome a escribir sobre artistas y sus problemas gracias a su amor a la música. A Benjamín Chacón, que cree en mí como un modelo a seguir y a puesto su fe en esto. Y, por supuesto, a todos quienes le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia. De corazón, muchísimas gracias.

Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Aprobado por Carol's Beteos Corporation Inc._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


End file.
